


Fake It till you Make It

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Director Furudate is back at it again, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi and Oikawa go undercover, M/M, Super Spy Husband AU!, Thank you for the prompts, This fic is so cliche but I don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months in and everything seems to have finally smoothed itself out for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. That is, until they're given an A rank job.<br/>Now having to go undercover and embark a dangerous mission, will the two survive the chaos of it all?</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading/supporting this series. It’s honestly such a delight to read how much you enjoy them. This work is going to be a multichapter and fairly long. Including reqs/prompts from:  
> matamis  
> miyaji_08  
> IwaizumiYuina  
> yoyoyo242  
> ppiiku  
> lovely anons on tumblr  
> Thank you for the suggestions and I hope this fic is enjoyable!  
> For those who have sent prompts and is not mentioned: I will get to yours in perhaps another work but please be patient as I’m a terribly slow writer  
> The story of how the two spies became from friends to lovers

 

Iwaizumi didn’t believe in fate. The idea danced far too close to luck'n chance for his liking.

He was a strong believer of cause and effect. Everything in this world happens for a reason, it was a simple law which establishes his view of life.  
However, he liked the idea that some people were born to excel in certain skills and assets. In this world, people are born with all assortments of genetic makeshift, so it would be more than reasonable to suggest that certain people were born with a specific purpose. Iwaizumi did not believe he was born for the sole purpose of being a spy, but he sure about one thing.

The man’s body rippled with tensed muscles when he was flung backwards and slammed on to the ground. The sheer impact knocked him out almost immediately and his head lulled off to the right.

Iwaizumi peered down at him, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

_27._

There was the thunderous pounds of military boots clanging against the metal grid plates and Iwaizumi whipped his head over to the sight of another two incoming soldiers charging his way, armed with enormous rifles. The spy felt his lips tug in to a savage grin as he reloaded his gun with a satisfying _ka-chik_!

He made an exceptional assassin.

Iwaizumi bolted down the corridor, the metal infrastructure clanking loudly. He jerked his head down, taking cover as the deafening bang of the gunshots filled his ears. Bullets ricocheted all over the place, bouncing off the metal walls and railings.

Up ahead were a short flight of stairs which led up to the industrial doors. From the small square of window, Iwaizumi could see it led out on to a passage and further down to the fire escape stairs. _Route F. No exit.  
_ The agent whipped around a jutted corner on his right to avoid the bullets, the footsteps still alarmingly close behind him. He skipped another corner, only this time to be confronted by a set of locked gates. The railing was topped with blunt metal spikes and he immediately skidded to a halt, backtracking and ran back.

He raised the gun close to his chest and aimed as he charged head-on. The soldiers jumped in to view and he fired immediately. One staggered back from the blow, stumbling as he let out a surprised cry. The other immediately retreated, his loud swears echoed within the metal framework.

Iwaizumi ran, leaping over the soldier on the ground. He shot again, hearing the distinct gristle snap of bone and the man stilled. The agent dropped lightly on the metal sheeted floors and moved away swiftly, knees bent and pulse slamming. _28._

He could hear the other soldier not far ahead and chased immediately. He spotted him soon after; the man stumbled in a frantic sprint with his mouth pressed at his walkie talkie, barking panicked warnings in to the device. _Got you._  
Iwaizumi shut one eye and took aim, still running. He could almost feel each individual millisecond ticking by, time slowing down within that single moment. _Focus._ The agent exhaled lowly, relaxing his shoulders, then fired a succession of shots.

The soldier immediately crumpled to the ground, splattering the floor and metal railing beside him in crimson. The bullet went straight through, almost taking his entire head with it, his face now beyond recognisable.

 _Too easy._ Iwaizumi gave himself a mental pat on the back. He slowed to a light trot, and then an eventual stroll. The light tap of his shoes came to a halt at the foot of the body. The agent crouched down, breathing lightly through his mouth, his forehead blistered with sweat. He wiped it with the back of his hand and exhaled. Iwaizumi peered down at the soldier, eyeing the bloody mess, and lightly nudged the leg with the barrel of his pistol. His lips twitched and he smiled, no longer able to suppress the soft huff of laughter. _29._ He totally won this round.

Iwaizumi rocked lightly on the balls of his feet before he stood. “Too easy,” he hummed under his breath as he turned. _Far too e-_

Only to come face-to-face with the barrel end of a gun.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened for a brief moment, and he blinked owlishly. His gaze slowly drifted up to the man on the other end.

He was panting heavily, face hard and sheened with sweat. His face was distorted with a venomous look of pure hatred as he glared at the agent in a barely controlled rage. His hot breath hissed between his lips, warming Iwaizumi’s uncomfortably. His eyes flickered over his shoulder momentarily at the pulpy mess behind, then flickered back at him. He aimed the gun right between Iwaizumi’s eyes, finger trembling slightly on the trigger.

Iwaizumi stared back evenly, breathing quietly through his nose. It’s always best to remain calm and reserved in such situations. The last thing he should do is anger him any further. Iwaizumi cleared his throat lightly. “I take it he was your friend?” he asked casually.

The man’s expression darkened immediately, upper lip curled in an open snarl. “You son of-”

 

**_Bang!_ **

Iwaizumi scrunched his eyes shut as he was sprayed with an abrupt splatter of blood and the occasional chunk of brain matter.

The head snapped back, body wrenched along by the sheer force. It tumbled a few times until it rolled to an eventual halt.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, blinking several times. He pinched his lips tightly, and wiped it with his arm sleeve. “I had that you know.” He called.

“Ahuh, sure looked like it.” The voice replied immediately and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I did.” He half-heartedly wiped his face, then craned over his shoulder to shoot the other an expectant look. “Well?” Iwaizumi asked. “What was your score?”

The dark figure of a tall man lurked in the dark shadows and Iwaizumi watched as he approached, the features growing sharper, more distinct, until he came face to face with that all too familiar coy expression.

Oikawa grinned, one brow raised in mischief. “Thirty one including that guy just now.”

“What?! _Argh!”_ Iwaizumi let out a frustrated bark, kicking the ground in front of him. “Damn it! I was only a few behind!”

Oikawa flashed him his signature peace sign and a cheeky tongue in cheek look. “You can’t beat the grand king.”

“I beat you two rounds ago,” Iwaizumi defended, shooting his partner a dirty look. “You’re probably cheating, aren’t you?”

Oikawa let out a mock gasp, staggering back. He even pressed a hand against his chest for show, the other swinging his pistol effortlessly. “Iwa-chan! I can’t believe you would even _accuse_ me of such monstrosity! You don’t believe your own partner?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He reached out, cuffing the other lightly across the shoulder. “Quit playing the victim when you’re clearly not,” He chided half-heartedly. “Shouldn’t I be the one who needs to be comforted?”

Iwaizumi stopped at the sudden hand which reached out, clasping gently over his cheek. He blinked owlishly at the gentle caress.

Oikawa smiled at him, eyes pinched in a look of light fondness. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he hummed. The thumb sweeped over in a gentle stroke. “If you wanted to be comforted, all you had to do was ask.”

Iwaizumi swallowed. His chest swelled with an uncomfortable hotness and he found himself unable to speak.

The corners of Oikawa’s eyes crinkled as he sent him a knowing smile. He rubbed at his cheek again, this time with alittle more force. Oikawa let go and raised his hand to show Iwaizumi the small murk of coppery red. “And you missed a spot.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi frowned, rubbing consciously at his face. The tightness in his chest immediately dispersed and he relaxed. He peered up at the other, carefully. “Am I good?” he asked.

Oikawa stared. He leaned in close, gaze sweeping across his face looking everywhere, all the way down to his chest, then back up. The agent smiled. “Alittle grimy but you’re fine,” he replied, turning as he marched down the metal corridor.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheek one final time as he trotted after the other. Oikawa strolled through, his long limbs carrying him at a leisurely pace and Iwaizumi powerwalked to keep up with his deep strides. “Guess we’re done then,” Iwaizumi spoke casually. “Twenty nine plus thirty one equals-”

“All sixty of the target organisation,” Oikawa finished. “Too easy.”

Iwaizumi nodded, glancing down as they stepped over a body. He scratched at his light stubble thoughtfully. “We going home now?”

His partner shot him a sidelong glance, lips curled in an amused smile. “Why? You want to keep playing?”

“It’s not that. I just feel like lately all our jobs have been so simple set.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“No, it’s not,” Iwaizumi agreed, eyes flickering around on the lookout. “But I know we can do better.”

Oikawa was already nodding. “I agree with you on that.”

Iwaizumi let out a rough sigh. “I feel like the director’s doing this on purpose. He only seems to be giving us the brunt of the missions.”

“You think so?”

“Think about it. We’ve gone on thirteen low rank C operations, most of which were intel works, and four interrogation sessions which, by the way, you seem to enjoy alot more than you should be.”

Oikawa chuckled lightly. “The director’s probably just nervous about placing his golden boy in any prominent danger. And interrogations are fun. They help me release my pent up stress and worries.”

“That’s messed up.”

“I’m telling you, Iwa-chan, it’s therapeutic.”

Iwaizumi snorted, bumping his shoulder lightly in to his partner’s. “Ahuh. I’m sure.”

Oikawa returned his bump with a nudge. “Whatever. It’s sure as hell better than getting angry at my poor ‘scapegoat of a partner’, that’s for sure.”

“I get angry because you do stupid things. And you do stupid things on a daily basis.”

“Horrible. You’re terribly rude.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Yeah, perhaps.”

Oikawa smiled.

The conversation died down and the two shuffled their way down the passageways. The light clatter of metal filled the comfortable silence which hung between them and Iwaizumi breathed quietly through his mouth. This mission was quick, it barely felt like they’d even started it. The agent lightly closed his eyes, listening to the steps of his partner and trailing close behind.

“I was joking about before, by the way.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes. “Hm?”

Oikawa continued to walk, though he turned to acknowledge him. “You’re not horrible. You’re a good guy.”

Iwaizumi blinked up at him. “Oh. Thanks. Don’t know if I could say the same thing about you though.”  
He grinned as Oikawa’s amused laughter filled his ears.

“The tongue like a sharp knife, kills without drawing blood.”

“I hate it when you pull this philosophical shit on me. Just say I’m a dick.”

“Nope, I shan’t. Because there is a very distinct line between being a dick and having a decent sense of humour,” Oikawa peered behind at him, lips curled in a soft smile. “You’re a good guy, Hajime. And we make a good team.”

Iwaizumi huffed, shooting him an exasperated smile. “I admit, I didn’t make it easy for you the first few months.”

“It wasn’t easy on you either.”

“Yeah,” The agent scratched the back of his head, peering around at the metal infrastructure. “I suppose it wasn’t..”

“But look at us now!” Oikawa interjected. He flung his arms out, flashing his set of pearly whites. “Consecutive successes for the past eight months _and_ high commendations from the big boss himself. I mean, not to be bias but I think we’re fantastic.”

Iwaizumi laughed, his chuckles dying down in to a light huff. “I guess we are.”

The two agents ambled down the passageways, hopping over the occasional body. Oikawa hummed lightly under his breath, light brown eyes lazily scanning the scene incase of any surprise survivors. There always tended to be a couple of those.

“Tooru.”

Oikawa smiled lightly at his name. Hardly anyone ever addressed him by his first name. “Yes, _Hajime_?”

There was no reply, but the clang of boots beside him died down to a halt. Oikawa automatically slow down to a stop. The agent peered over his shoulder questioningly.

Iwaizumi stood there, brows furrowed and deep in thought. The jet-black long-sleeve shirt wrapped snugly over his torso, accentuating his muscular frame. Oikawa’s gaze slid back up, and he waited patiently. Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered up to meet his. “I feel.. like we’re ready.”

Oikawa blinked owlishly, then smiled. “Ready for what?”

“Our next round,” Iwaizumi watched him carefully, allowing the silence to ring out before he continued. “I think we should apply for an A rank mission.”

There was another long drag of silence.

Iwaizumi’s face fell immediately. “You don’t think so?”

Oikawa shook his head. “No, it’s not that. Just didn’t expect you to suggest that.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “It’s about time, isn’t it?”

Oikawa looked away. Several moments passed and Iwaizumi could almost see the cogs of his mind turning. His partner finally looked back. He smiled apologetically. “I don’t know.”

“Why not? I’ve gone on A ranks before _alone._ I won’t put you in the deep end or anything,” Iwaizumi insisted. He took a step closer and they were almost chest to chest. The agent frowned, almost looking petulant. “You trust me, don’t you?” He asked and held his gaze to emphasise the seriousness of his point.

Oikawa opened his mouth, then closed it. He grimaced, looking away with an audible wince. “Iwa-chan, don’t. Please-”  
He pinched inbetween his eyes, squeezing them shut. “For a full-grown man, you can be awfully cute sometimes- ouch!” The punch to the chest was worth it.

Iwaizumi scowled, a slight scrunch between his narrowed eyes. “I’m not cute. Don’t patronise me.”

“I can’t help it, you’re just so little and- _ow_ , okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

“You know what, just forget it,” Iwaizumi pushed his way through past the other. “It was just a suggestion but clearly you don’t want to.”

“I’ll do it.”

The agent paused. Then glared over his shoulder.

Oikawa held both hands up. “Really! No joke this time.”  
He dropped them. “If you think we’re ready then I trust you. So let’s do it.” He smiled widely as his partner eyed him up and down. “Let’s take an A rank.”

“.. Sure?”

“Very much so.”

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Iwaizumi seemed to ruminate for a few moments before he faced him again and let out an exasperated sigh. “You know, you have this habit of dancing around in a conversation. If you want to go for it, just say so.”

“I know, I just like seeing you get riled up though.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Some day you’re going to kill me from stress overload.”  
Though, Oikawa didn’t miss the way his fingers drummed lightly against his side. _Iwa-chan is pleased._

Oikawa smiled. His partner’s childish habits were endearing. “Which is why I’m telling you, you gotta let it out during them interrogation sessions.”

“Smart ass.”

He chuckled lightly at the sharp comeback and shrugged casually. A hand took him by the chin and tugged him to the right. Iwaizumi filled his vision and he was forced to meet eyes.

Oikawa always did think of his partner to have a handsome face. He held that rugged charm to him, eyes always ablaze and alive. He simply held that presence and Oikawa found himself watching, waiting. He felt the grip on his chin tighten and he stayed still, kept in place.

Iwaizumi grinned his signature, lopsided smile, flashing his set of teeth. “It’s okay,” he simply said. His gaze dropped lightly, before flickering back up. Oikawa felt his thumb sweep up across his cheek, imitating the way he had earlier. “I have other ways of releasing my stress.”

Oikawa raised a brow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Like this,” which was the little warning he received before Iwaizumi clapped a rough hand across his cheek in a playful slap. Oikawa snapped his arm out but his partner was quick. Iwaizumi dodged the incoming punch before it even happened, already bolting down the metal frames.

“ _Hajime_!” Oikawa snapped, charging after the other, their heavy stomps clanging on the metal.

His deep laughter echoed, bouncing off the walls of the factory and much to Oikawa’s begrudgement, he found himself teetering on the brink of fondness.

 

 

 ⚜

 

 

Director Furudate was shuffling through his files, deep in thought when he heard the light knock on the door. He let out a grateful sigh and dropped his papers. “Come in.”

The door clicked open and he smiled at the sight of a mop of mousy brown hair peek through.

“Guess who?” a disembodied voice called.

The director hummed, amused by the other’s childish antic. “Who indeed.”  
He shook his head at the sudden squawk and Oikawa stumbling in, nursing his back. “Welcome back, Hajime.”

The other agent followed in soon after, hands tucked in to his pockets. “Thank you sir.”

“You know, you’re awfully polite to the director. Why don’t you talk to me like that too?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking a seat across from the director. “Because he’s earned my respect.”

Oikawa hmphed and sat down beside his partner. “I beat you in target counts. Won’t you respect me already?”

“No.”

“Sourpuss-“

“I take it the mission was a success then?” Furudate interjected, all too familiar with the endless back-and-forth banter.

Iwaizumi bowed his head lightly. “Everything has been taken care of.”

The director smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Well done gentlemen.”  
He received an echo of thank you’s and he resumed stacking his files. “Feel free to take a break after you’ve debriefed with your Field Op team leader. Kiyoko will keep you informed of any further incoming job opportunities.”

“Actually, that’s something that we’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

Furudate paused, looking up in question. “Discuss?”

The two agents shared glances and Iwaizumi shuffled in his seat. “Sir, I was thinking,” he spoke slowly, carefully. “I was thinking you could grant us an A rank for the next time round.”

The director stared. His brows shot up in surprise. “An A rank?”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I feel we’re ready for something bigger. We can handle it.”

Furudate blinked owlishly. He glanced over at Oikawa who watched him expectantly. The agent carried a hint of a smile on his lips. Director looked back at Iwaizumi. “Why the sudden change?” he asked lightly.

Iwaizumi's reply was almost instant. “Because I know we can do better.”

“I see.” He looked down at his papers and was quiet for a long time.

“Sir, we can do it," The agent prompted again. He leaned in a fraction closer. "All we need is your approval.”

Furudate pushed away from his desk, stretched himself, then slumped back down with a deep sigh.  
“Gentlemen, I don’t doubt your skills and abilities,” he spoke carefully. “However, this is a completely different situation, a whole new level. An A rank is no easy matter. One false calculation on your behalf could end with fatal consequences. I am not willing to risk that with you, not on such valuable assets.”

Neither agent spoke for a while, silence dragged.

Eventually Oikawa sighed. “See, Iwa-chan? I told you,” he said casually. “It’s because you’re Director’s favourite.”

Iwaizumi snapped his head toward the other, looking agitated. “What? When did he ever say anything like that?”

“He said you’re his valuable asset. He’s worried you’re going to go hurt yourself. You’re his golden child.”

“Shut up, I’m not.”

“You are-”

“I assure you, it’s not because I’m favouritising Hajime,” Furudate interjected.

“See? Told you.”

“Oh ouch,” Oikawa gasped softly, then shot Iwaizumi a pitiful look. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re my favourite-”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He furrowed his brows at the director. “Sir, with all due respect, I would like you to reconsider your decision. I have taken A ranks before and I promise I’ll treat this one just as seriously.”

Furudate looked uneased. “Hajime, I’m more than aware of your capabilities. But you’re not the main concern here.”

The agent reeled his head back, brows raised. “Wait.. sir..?” he questioned slowly. He glanced over at his partner.

Oikawa looked just as taken back. “Is the issue… me..?”

Director sent him a sheepish look. “I know you are a talented agent. However, you’re still new to the agency. Hajime has been on A ranks before and even so, I still do feel hesitant to agree on letting him go. Do not take it personally.”

“Oh. Well,” Oikawa blinked, leaning back in his seat. “Does that mean Iwaizumi is still permitted to take one?”

Furudate looked uncertain. “I suppose.”

“That's good. Excellent news!” Oikawa grinned, clasping both hands. “Iwa-chan can still go-”

“I’m not going.”

Both Oikawa and the director glanced over at the other. Iwaizumi sat with an aggressive calm, and from the side, Oikawa noticed the tightness in his shoulders. The agent looked highly agitated and ready for an argument. Iwaizumi clenched his hands in to fists before releasing. “Oikawa is more than capable and there’s no one in this entire agency who could fill his shoes. He is ready. I know a good agent when I meet one. I won’t do it without him.”  
Pausing for a long time, Iwaizumi looked intently at him, his sharp gaze cutting through the distance between them. “I have his back just like I know he has mine. If anything were to happen to him, I’ll take full responsibility.”

The director stared back evenly, all traces of his usual casualness gone. He pressed a hand against his lips as he exhaled deeply through his nose.

Iwaizumi’s gaze wavered and he dropped it. He bowed his head.

Furudate’s gaze slid from him to the other. Oikawa met his eyes and he smiled lightly.

The office was unbearably quiet and Iwaizumi contemplated whether he'd overstepped his boundaries. He remained silent, inwardly fighting the urge to squirm whilst being held under heavy scrutiny.  
Finally, the director leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Then he let out a deep sigh. He shuffled through his papers sprawl all over his desk, searching until he found a manila folder, and tossed it over on their side. “Think you two can handle a drug trafficking investigation?”

Iwaizumi jerked his head up. “Definitely. Sir,” he added hastily at the end.

Furudate huffed, a weary smile on his lips. He rubbed his face several times before running his hand through his hair. “You better. If I find so much as a hint of waver, you’re out of there. Understand?”

The pair glanced at each other, sharing looks before they nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” The director motioned at the files. “I’ll have you know that this job was reserved for the higher ups so I have the utmost expectation of you two.”

“We understand,” Oikawa flipped the folder open and leaned in to have a read. “What sort of job is it?”

“An espionage. Though this one is quite unusual to say in the least.”

Iwaizumi looked up, frowning. “How so?”

The director opened his mouth, then hesitated. He tapped on the desk and the agent flipped to the end of the folder to find ID profiles. “This isn’t your common job. Our target is rather sharp and very quick to pick up on any fumbles so tread carefully. In order to infiltrate the target organisation, you need to truly blend in with the crowd. One false move and this operation will completely crumble.”

The agents nodded. “We can make it work.”

Director Furudate looked pensive. “I expect no less.”  
“Are you gentlemen aware of the Aoba Jousai district?”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose lightly. “The Aoba Jousai district..? I can’t say that I am.”  
He sent a sidelong glance at his partner, only to be taken back by his expression.

Oikawa looked completely bewildered. He glanced down at the files, then back up. “Director, don’t tell me…”

“You two will be taking on false identities,” Furudate continued. “You will be known as Ito Yuuya and Ito Kousuke.”

Iwaizumi raised a brow, passing one profile to his partner. “No offense sir, but I think we look alittle too different to be considered brothers,” he joked, a smile tugging his lips.

The director stared blankly at him for a long time. He shook his head. “No,” he said slowly. “You’re not brothers.”

Iwaizumi frowned in confusion. Not brothers? “Then what, we’re people who just so happened to share the last name? That sounds kinda conspicuous in itself, doesn’t it?”

“Iwa-chan, he doesn’t mean it like that.”

Iwaizumi glanced over to his right. Oikawa looked embarrassed, tentative almost. He shared brief looks with the director who also looked slightly uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi glanced between the two. “What?” he asked, thoroughly confused. “What is it? I don’t get it.”

Director Furudate coughed, doing his best not to look awkward. “You see, Hajime,” he said carefully. “You’re going to be impersonating Ito Yuuya, Tooru will be Ito Kousuke. You two are going to be _partners_ in this mission.”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose. “Well, of course we’re going to be partners,” he said, growing impatient. “What else would we.. oh.” He stared blankly, the missing puzzle piece finally slotting in. His eyes widened. “ _Oh.”_

Director Furudate smiled sheepishly. “Yes.”

Iwaizumi blinked. He looked down at his manila folder, back up, down, then over at the other.

Oikawa looked at him. He smiled helplessly. “Hello, husband.”


	2. Mr and Mr Ito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is ready to go  
> I think this fic will take roughly about 6 chapters or so  
> enjoy (◡‿◡✿)

“I’m going to wet myself, oh god,” Kuroo wheezed, clutching on to his stomach.

Iwaizumi sent him a sour look. “Go ahead. No one’s stopping you.”

His friend flashed him an easy grin, eyes shining with familiar mischief. “I suppose it would take the joke away from you though, wouldn’t it?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, sinking his head lower as he eyed the nearby people chatting amongst themselves.

It was a tradition of theirs, lazing around the cafeteria after peak time with a late meal. It didn’t happen as often as he’d have liked but on the off occasion when their schedules matched, they spent their time chomping away on a disappointing lunch accompanied by light conversation. Today the two nestled themselves in a booth, away from the main crowd.

Kuroo was still chuckling as he reached over for his mug of tea. “Only the Director would throw you a curveball like that.”

Iwaizumi sulked, broad shoulders hunched heavily. “It was the last thing I expected.”

His friend smiled and took a tentative sip. “If it bothers you that much then why didn’t you just refuse the job?”

“Because I practically demanded for the A-list job! I couldn’t just back out straight away.”

“You and your delicate ego. Have you gone through the case file yet?”

“It’s a standard undercover job. Infiltrate the target organization and destroy from within,” Iwaizumi crossed his arms and rested it on top of the table. “Hardly anything new.”

“Except for the fact that you’re Tooru’s hubby bubby. You know, I never thought I’d ever see the day.”

Iwaizumi pinched his lips in distaste. “Don’t.”

Kuroo flashed a cheeky grin and leaned in to shovel a mouthful of rice. “Well it doesn’t matter anyway, right?” He casually commented with chipmunk cheeks. “I mean, you two are practically a married couple anyway.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “The only relatable aspect is that we fight as often.”  
He glanced over at the other from the corner of his eye. “Speaking of married couples, where’s Bokuto?”

“Ah,” Kuroo smiled. He swallowed and leaned back in his lounge. “He’s busy doing his own thing.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “That’s unexpected. What, you two got in a fight or something?”

“Yeah.”

He stopped and sent the other a sidelong glance. Kuroo kept smiling but his eyes looked weary. There were subtle dark circles under them. Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Want to talk about it?”

“Eh,” Kuroo shrugged and began picking at his food. “He got moody cause I accepted a mission without him.”

“That doesn’t like anything to get mad-“

“I’m going with Daishou.”

“Ooh,” Iwaizumi grimaced. “Sorry dude, but I’m on Bo’s side on that one.”

“I didn’t know he was going too! I just wanted to fill the time whilst he was out on his mission.”

“Hm,” Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders back casually. “Well, you should talk to him. You know he’s the type who overthinks thing. Want me to have a chat with him?”

“Nah, I’ll go talk to him. Haven’t seen him in like, three days..” Kuroo murmured absently, lazy eyes staring down at his bowl. He shook his head. “Yeah.. I’ll have a talk with him. Anyway, it’s no big deal. But thanks,” he added and shot Iwaizumi a small smile.

The agent shrugged. “No worries. Just don’t want the dynamic duo to end up doing something too stupid. I like my third wheel rep far too much to relinquish it just yet.”

“Yeah, well you’ve already lost that title now. You’re a married man!” Kuroo grinned toothily. “Quick question, whose last name are you taking? Yours or his? Because frankly, I would prefer you keep yours. Oikawa Hajime sounds far too whack for my taste.”

“And there goes my sympathy for you,” Iwaizumi shot him a disgruntled scowl. “You always gotta make things weird, don’t you?”

Kuroo dropped his head in a humble bow. “It’s a talent of mine. And it seems to me like _you’re_ the one who’s caught up on this a lot more than you should be. So tell me, what are you so worried about, hm?” he asked.

“Oh, I have no ide- what do you think?” Iwaizumi shot him a disdainful look. “I’m going undercover as Oikawa’s husband. _Husband._ Me and Oikawa. _Together. **As husbands.**_ There’s a lot to be worried about.”

“Oh, come off it. He’s a decent guy.”

“And the fact that it’s an A mission means we’re probably looking at a long term scope. I don’t know how long this one’s going to take, Kuroo,” the agent ran a hand through his hair. “I mean.. I didn’t even do missions like this with Matsu either..”

Kuroo’s teasing smile seemed to die down at his comment. He nodded and began picking at his bowl. “Well, they are both different people, you know. Does it bother you that it’s a same-sex situation?” he asked.

“What? No. If anything, it’s more convenient than having to do this with a girl.”

“Would you feel comfortable if it was me then?”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Well, of course. I’ve known you for ages.”

Kuroo glanced up. “Then what’s wrong with Oikawa?”

“Because..  it’s _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi’s frown deepened. “I just.. it’s weird.”

Kuroo raised a brow. “So..” he said slowly. “You don’t want to do this because Oikawa is.. weird.”

“No, not that. Yeah, he is weird but..” Iwaizumi sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I just don’t. But I get a bad feeling about it.”

His friend watched him for a moment then shrugged. “You know what this is? You’re probably feeling worked up because it’s an A. You’ve only gone on C’s and the occasional B-rank, right? You guys have maintained a good streak so far with your missions. Maybe you’re apprehensive at the possibility of not being able to do a good job?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth then paused, mind ruminating. “I never thought about it that way.”

“Or the fact that you guys have made it this far,” Kuroo pointed out too. “I mean, you’re finally on good terms with him, right? You’re probably worried this is going to stir up your friendship with him which, by the way, it probably will. But if anything, it’ll make you guys a better team.”

He shrugged, took a last bite of his meal and sat back. “It’s not going to be easy. Hell, even I think you’re being ambitious right now but you know what, just go for it.”  
Kuroo smiled through his chewing. “You’re more than capable, everyone knows it. So prove the Director wrong, prove _me_ wrong.”

Iwaizumi looked alittle uncomfortable. He looked away. “Yeah..”

“Just think of it as another mission. There’s nothing more to it.”

“.. Just another mission.”

“Good boy! You got this,” Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, doing a double take. He looked back at Iwaizumi, his lips curling in to a smile. “Speak of the devil.”

Iwaizumi turned to find Oikawa strolling over. He carried a wide smile on his face, arm raised in a wave. It was always odd how his partner seemed to track him down no matter where he was hiding.

Iwaizumi nodded his greeting and then turned back to his friend. “Don’t make it weird,” he warned.

Kuroo raised both hands in defence. “It’s only weird if you make it weird.”

“Shut up.”

“Iwa-chan, I’ve been looking all over for you. You’re not training today?” Oikawa didn’t even wait for an invitation. He squeezed in beside him, the booth far too small to fit both of them.

“I am, in the afternoon,” Iwaizumi grunted. “Go sit elsewhere, you’re too big.”

“What? No I’m not,” Oikawa wrapped one arm around his shoulder to accommodate more space. “I’ll join you later then. After, we can grab dinner and go through the mission files.”

Kuroo observed the interaction between the two, resting his cheek in one palm. He had a gleeful grin plastered across his face and he wiggled his brows at Iwaizumi.  
He looked over at Oikawa. “Heard you two have finally tied the knot, huh? So, how did it happen? Tell me all the goss.”

“Oh, it was so romantic,” Oikawa gushed, easily going along with the joke. “He took me out to a five star French restaurant and we ordered fresh lobster, it was all very fancy. He hid the ring in the bread basket.”

Kuroo let out a huge snort, bursting out laughing. “Hiding the ring in the bread basket, that sounds about right.”

Oikawa grinned, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi for a tight squeeze. “We’re thinking of having a Malibu honeymoon. Iwa-chan has a thing for the coconut bikinis.”  
He laughed as Iwaizumi sent him a rough punch across his arm.

“Shut up!”

Kuroo let out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Oh dear, well that’s my cue to run.”

Iwaizumi paused, mid-swing. “Where you going?”

“Gonna find Bokuto,” he replied, standing up and leaning back for a big stretch. “See what my little baby bird is up to.”

“Last time I saw him he was roaming the east-end corridors,” Oikawa offered.

“Thanks. I’ll catch you guys around, yeah?” Kuroo leaned over the table and lightly nudged Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t forget. Prove me wrong.”

Iwaizumi snorted, batting his hand away. “Alright, alright. Go.”

His friend sent him a lopsided smile and nodded at Oikawa. “See you.”

Oikawa simply smiled and his eyes followed the agent’s back as he left the cafeteria. His gaze slid over to Iwaizumi. “You two seem close,” he noted politely.

Iwaizumi shrugged, their shoulders brushing. “We’ve known each other for years. He’s a good guy.”

Oikawa didn’t reply, quiet for a moment. He then let out a tired sigh and rested his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi stared. He jerked his shoulder lightly. “Oi.”

Oikawa glanced up. “What?”

“The seat’s free now,” Iwaizumi jerked his chin opposite him. “Move.”

Oikawa hardly spared a second glance. He hummed nonchalantly. “Not moving.”

“I’ll kick you off the seat.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa latched on to him, teasing smile now gone. His voice quietened down.

“What?”

“Something you want to tell me?”

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. “What do you mean?”

Oikawa watched him for a long period of time. Then nudged him lightly on the shoulder with his. “You know, we don’t have to do this,” he spoke softly. “I’m not going to judge you or anything.”

Iwaizumi snorted, nudging him back. “As if I care whether you judge me or not.”

“I’m serious, Hajime,” Oikawa faced him properly and Iwaizumi could see the stern concern on his face. Oikawa furrowed his brows. “This isn’t a matter of word or pride. You heard what the Director said, an A rank is no funny business. One small move could seriously jeopardise the entire job. We need to decide now whether we accept the mission or not. No one is going to blame you or say anything if you back out.”

They locked eyes, neither saying a word. Finally, Iwaizumi looked away. Oikawa was right. This wasn’t some kind of game. As much as they had to gain, there was also a lot to lose.

The agent was brought out of his thoughts when he felt another bump against his side. Oikawa pressed himself closer, leaning in to peer up at him. “Well?” he asked softly. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Then sighed. He met his partner’s eyes and regarded him seriously. “Tooru.”

Oikawa blinked owlishly and smiled. “Hajime.”

“I have one issue.”

“.. which is?”

The agent opened his mouth then hesitated. He frowned, deep in thought. “This whole.. husband situation.”

“Mm.” Oikawa continued to smile, his eyes crinkling in to slits. “Thought so. Does it bother you?”

“Well, yeah. It’s just, I’ve been told..” Iwaizumi hesitated, glancing over his shoulder then back at him. “I’m very experienced in the field of seduction and.. I’m worried you won’t be able to resist my charm whilst we’re undercover.”

Oikawa stared blankly for a few lagged moments before he punched the other on the shoulder. “You playful little shit.”

Iwaizumi snorted, no longer able to keep a straight face. He laughed out, nursing his sore arm. “Got you so bad.”

“That wasn’t even funny!”

“Neither was your coconut bikini gag. Besides, who said I was even joking?”

“Yeah? Oh yeah?” Oikawa grinned, jabbing him a few more times on his side. “You think you’re that smooth? I’ve seen your acting skills and quite frankly, they’re nowhere near enough to seduce me.”

“Yeah? We’ll see about that,” Iwaizumi pushed him lightly. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“The training centre.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose. “You said you were going to go in the afternoon.”

The agent shrugged. “I change my mind,” He jerked his chin at the other. “If we’re going to do this, we gotta prepare ourselves.”

 

 

 

_Two months later_

 

The Aoba Jousai district was not what Iwaizumi had imagined. It was nothing like the bustling city life or busy HQ headquarters he was familiar with.  
The entire area was just… awfully quiet.

Iwaizumi eyed the street as he drove down the straight road. The houses were perfectly aligned, each with a small front garden. _Well-groomed and maintained_ Iwaizumi noted. Some were even decorated with the clichéd white-picket fence, not a single speck on the panels. The perfectness of it all was oddly unnerving. His fingers tapped lightly on the steering wheel and he let out a low exhale.

Dressed in a simple black T-shirt and jeans, he rubbed the center of his chest where pressure built inside.  
Oikawa would be waiting for him, having arrived twenty minutes earlier at the house. He should be setting up the station and checking their devices were synced and functioning with the wireless system. Iwaizumi lightly pressed on the break pedal, slowing the car to a lazy dawdle.

He felt unusually strung up today. Over the past two months they’d gone through the case files, target profiles, memorised the layout of their suburb, nailed down their life stories as Yuuya and Kousuke Ito, including how they met, their history together, everything down to every minor detail. They had everything. And yet.

Iwaizumi glanced down at the plain box sitting at the passenger seat which contained extra gadgets and backup copies of the mission files. “You got this,” he murmured under his breath. He re-focused on the road, subconsciously counting down the house numbers as he went.  
“My name is Yuuya Ito. I’m twenty four, currently an accountant working for Fukurodani Bankings,” Iwaizumi rehearsed to himself. “I moved here to get away from the city life with my.. partner, Kousuke. He is my husband of six months.”  
He glanced up in the mirror at his own eyes. “It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

He glanced back on to the road and let out another sigh. Iwaizumi now spotted the truck parked at the front of a house and immediately drove the car to the edge of the gutter and parked the car. His heart thrummed in anticipation and he allowed a moment to collect himself.

 _This is it. You are ready.  
_ Iwaizumi leaned over, picked up the box and exited his car.

The house was a mansion compared to his cramped single-bedroom apartment home. Not that he had anything against his place. He’d been offered on several different occasions to stay as a resident within the HQ dormants, though he refused each time. He preferred having his own space, regardless of its small size. He’d lived alone for a long time. It suited him. He liked his space and autonomy.

His ‘new’ home was a large two-storey estate, slathered with a cream white exterior and dark grey tiled roofing. It was ordinary to the max, a house which seemed to blend right in to the neighbourhood though Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel out of place.

He adjusted the box in his hands and tottered up the driveway and to the front door. Movers were almost finished carrying the few remaining boxes in to the house and he met one’s eyes. The mover sent him a knowing look and bowed curtly before resuming his work. Iwaizumi smiled lightly as he passed him and entered the house.

The interior was simple-set: wooden flooring the whole way through with a narrow hallway which acted as the main walkway. Iwaizumi eyed the place as he strolled through. _Kitchen to the right. Livingroom to the left. Bathroom further down. Stairs at the far end right._

The agent briefly scanned the rooms and placed his box on a small slab of free ground. The staircase was set in front of him, the kind which were uncomfortably steep and wound upward in a tight coil. From his memory, upstairs contained a bedroom, one guest room and another bathroom. Most of their work would take place up here.

Iwaizumi felt somewhat comforted by the thought. That at least was something familiar to him. He took a step forward, when he heard the sudden stomp of footsteps. The agent glanced up just in time to find Oikawa coming down the stairs.

It was odd seeing the other out of his uniform. Oikawa wore an easy breezy shirt which slung loosely over his shoulders with a pair of baggy navy pants. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think it didn’t suit him at all.

His partner stopped, eyes widened as though he was surprised to even find him here. Iwaizumi glanced around at the interior before looking up at him again. He flashed an awkward smile and raise a hand. “Hey-“

Only to let out a startled choke as a full 74kg worth of man collided right in to him.

“Oh gosh, there you are! I’ve been waiting _all morning_ for you to get here! What took you so long?” Oikawa gushed in a rush. He latched his arms around the other in a back-breaking hug. “Honey, I was so lonely! The house seemed so frightening without you.”

 _Honey._ Iwaizumi slowly accepted the embrace, feeling the most awkward he’d ever been his entire life. “Got lost without GPS but I managed, didn’t I?”  
He flinched at the nudge against his neck and blinked dumbly.

Oikawa rubbed his nose in a small Eskimo kiss and inhaled deeply. “Mm, as long as you’re here it’s okay.”

Iwaizumi ran his hand up and down Oikawa’s back, then dragged up until his fingers trailed the back of his neck. Then snatched painfully. “You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” he murmured darkly. He scowled when he felt the other tremble in his arms.

Oikawa snickered, peering down to flash him a delighted grin. “So worth seeing your expression- Ow, ow, ouch! Okay, okay, no more!”

“Damn straight,” Iwaizumi muttered, letting go and shoving him off. “Next time I won’t be so lenient, _honey.”  
_ He rolled his shoulders back as he peered around at the stack of boxes. “Have you set everything up yet?”

“Most of it,” Oikawa replied. “I’ve synced the surveillance and audio-recording devices with the laptop and there’s been no issues as of yet.”

“That’s good. How about the profiles?”

“I’ve got those with-“ Oikawa paused, eyes flickering to the left. Iwaizumi followed his gaze to the movers bringing in their boxes. They ignored them, placing the last box of their ‘belongings’ in to the house. They should be leaving any time now.

“What? Something wrong?” Iwaizumi asked under his breath.

His partner looked over at him, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Nah, just tired from the morning rush.”  
He wrapped his hand over Iwaizumi’s, squeezing it lightly. “Here, I’ll show you upstairs. It’s got a nice view of the whole neighbourhood.”

Iwaizumi shot him a puzzled look but allowed himself to be led upstairs. He let go the moment they were alone. “You do realise they’re part of us, right? You don’t have to worry about them.”

“Hm? Oh, I know,” Oikawa replied easily. He ambled past and spun around to face him. “We should practice staying in character though. It’ll help us communicate more naturally in front of others. You were awfully rigid with that hug earlier.”

Iwaizumi felt his chest tighten and he rubbed his neck subconsciously. “I was caught off-guard,” he defended. “I’m good. I’ve done this before.”

Oikawa stared, then his lips began to tug in to a smile. “Ahuh, whatever you say, Mr _Ito.”  
_ He spun around and raised an arm. “Okay, this is where the magic is all at. Room to your left is the where the guest room is going to be. I’ve set up most of the station but I was waiting on your code input.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll get that done by tonight.”  
He peered in to find the room still quite bare, excluding a desk and four running laptops, all connected to the motherboard drive. He scoped the interior, scanning the floors and ceilings. There were still several more boxes which had yet to be unpacked. Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder. “What about the security cams?”

“All synced and streaming. They’re ready to go.”

“That’s good. I was thinking tonight we should focus on setting up the online system and then maybe start looking at ways to integrate ourselves with the people here. We need to make connections as soon as possible so we can start instigating and finding out where exactly the hidden operations are undergone. What do you think?”

Oikawa hummed, as he paced around the room. “Sounds like a plan. Have you figured out how you’re going to approach people?”

Iwaizumi glanced up from fiddling with a connected laptop cord. “What do you mean?”

“You know, like how are you going to interact with them,” Oikawa explained. He traced the wall lightly with a fingertip. “What are you going to say to them?”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose lightly. “I don’t know. People are people. I’ll see how they react first then go from there.”

Oikawa looked up with a frown. He tutted loudly. “Iwa-chan, you can’t just ‘go with the flow’ on this. You should really be considering how to engage them. Remember, this is more than just communicating with them. You want them to be invested in you, welcome you in to their clique. What is your personality going to be like? Are you going to be extra friendly? Or perhaps more open to share yourself? I suppose that’ll be a useful way to get them to trust you.”

Iwaizumi let out a snort. He turned around, leaned against the desk crossing his arms. “I don’t know? I can’t exactly determine that without knowing what they are like first. What are you going to say to them then?”

He raised a brow when Oikawa shrugged quickly. “I think I’ll just.. you know,” he replied casually. “Be extra friendly and whatnot.”

“Pfft, sounds like you have a real great plan set out for you. You haven't even-“ Iwaizumi stopped, a sudden thought occurring. “Wait.. Don’t tell me..”  
He stared at the other. His lip began to curl up. “You nervous?”

Oikawa raised a brow. “Why would you say that?”

“You are! I knew it! You’re asking way too many questions out of the blue,” Iwaizumi gave a snort of laughter. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous about a mission before.”

“It’s normal to feel alittle jittery about a mission,” Oikawa defended, crossing his arms. “Especially if it’s an A rank!”

“Oh man, this is _hilarious,”_ Iwaizumi grinned sharply. “Have you ever done any undercover work before this?”

“What does it matter? I’m doing it now.”

“Oh god, I can tell you’re going to be a natural. Just go in there and be ‘extra friendly’,” Iwaizumi air-quoted before letting out a loud bark of laughter.

“Shut up! I’ve never been told to do this, I’m not used to this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“Stop, I’m serious, Iwaizumi,” The crease between Oikawa’s brows deepened. “This stresses me out.”

Iwaizumi snickered, shooting him a haughty look. “God Oikawa, why didn’t you tell me earlier then? What the hell are you going to do?”

“ _I don’t know!”_ His partner shot him a frustrated scowl. “Why do you think I didn’t tell you? I was worried you’d react like this and not take me seriously!”

The grin on Iwaizumi’s face slowly died as Oikawa began to pace himself up and down the room. He was running both hands through his hair, before he dropped them in a huff.

“Uh,” Iwaizumi uttered. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing what to say. A sudden thought flickered through his mind and it set an immediate sense of unease, like some faint alarm bell going off deep in his stomach.

_Oikawa is really anxious._

Iwaizumi took a slow, tentative step forward.  
“Hey Oikawa,” he said carefully. “You know I was just messing with you, right?”

His partner didn’t reply, now looking more sullen than angry as he walked back and forth in the small room.

“A-ranks are not too rough. The Director’s just hyped it up more than what it actually is,” Iwaizumi tried again. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say,” Oikawa muttered. “You’ve already gone on several.”

Iwaizumi frowned. _Ah, crap._ He overdid it.  
The agent watched his partner pace around a few more times before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay, stop,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Relax, relax. You’re going to be fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m telling you, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Oikawa didn’t reply and Iwaizumi felt his brows furrow. He crowded himself over the other and turned him around. Before Oikawa could open his mouth, he slotted his hand on either side of his face, forcing him to look at him. “Oi,” he said sternly. “Stop it.”

His partner didn’t meet his eyes, stubbornly focused on something to the right.

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose. Finally, he bowed his head, eyes on the other. “Oi,” he repeated, this time very softly. “I didn’t know this was bothering you that much. I’m sorry. But look at me. Please.”

The pair of golden-brown eyes struggled for a brief moment before they finally met his. Iwaizumi kept his expression as stern as he could. Though, he couldn’t help but soften alittle. “Tooru, I get it. Really, I do. I remember my first undercover job. It’s nerve-wrecking. But it’s alright. Everything is going to be alright. I got you, okay? I’ll look after you.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened a fraction then they flittered over at the work station behind him. His brows were knit as he fidgeted with nervous energy, inhaling then exhaling through his nose. Though he nodded lightly. He smiled, almost looking alittle shy. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I trust you.”

Iwaizumi felt his lips twitch upward aswell. “Thank you, Mr _Ito_.”

Oikawa snorted at that, pushing him playfully. “You’d make a terrible husband, you know that? You’re such a rollercoaster ride.”  
He raised a hand and clasped it firmly over Iwaizumi’s left wrist. “I haven’t finished the rest of the house tour. Come on.”

Iwaizumi followed obediently as Oikawa dragged him out the room and down the small hallway.

“We have a small open room on the left which doesn’t really serve any purpose so I was thinking we could maybe place a drawer here and stack our files in it,” Oikawa explained, voice returned to his usual lightness. “Or we could leave it as emergency spacing? What do you reckon?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you think is best.”

“Well aren’t you just generous. Anyway, the last room at the end here is the bedroom.”  
Oikawa moved in first, opening the door. He took one look inside and paused. “Oh, I forgot to tell you,” he glanced over at Iwaizumi. “So we have this..?”

Iwaizumi peered in to find a single queen-sized bed and a set of matching wardrobes. The two agents shared looks.

Oikawa raised a brow. “Iwa-chan, are you more of a left side or right side of the bed kinda guy?”

“I don’t know? Left, I guess?”

“Okay, fantastic. Shot gun the left side then.”

“What, no! You can’t just do that!” Iwaizumi snapped, but Oikawa beat him to it, throwing himself bodily on the bed.

“Oof, this it comfy!” Oikawa peered over his shoulder at the other. He grinned at the sight of Iwaizumi’s deep scowl.

Iwaizumi growled. “You bastard. If you’re going to be like that then at least get me blankets for the couch.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Oikawa grinned over at him whilst stretched languidly across. He waved his hand sensually, patting the mattress. “This town is big enough for the two of us.”

Iwaizumi grimaced. “No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“Come on darling,” his partner coo-ed. “You were so gentle before too. As long-life partners, we should be spending our first night together, don’t you reckon?”

“I’m not sleeping in the same bed as you!”

“Jees Iwa-chan, how old are you, twelve? I don’t have cooties you know.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to argue when he was interrupted by a sudden loud knock. The two paused, blinking owlishly at each other.

Oikawa sat up immediately. “Was that the door?” he whispered. As though to answer his question, there was another knock, a playful tap tap-tap tap beat.

“Most definitely the door,” Iwaizumi confirmed. He held his hand out and helped pull Oikawa up. Immediately they examined each another - Iwaizumi smoothing down Oikawa’s shirt, Oikawa smoothing back Iwaizumi’s hair. The two agents gave each other a final do-over and nodded in affirmation.

“Who do you think it is?” Iwaizumi murmured, hurrying down the stairs, Oikawa close behind. The house was oddly quiet, the movers now all gone, and their foot steps echoed throughout the hollow rooms. They shuffled down the hallway, hearts pumping in anticipation.

“Maybe the guys forgot to drop a box or something,” Oikawa whispered.

Iwaizumi hummed quietly. There, ahead of them, were two distinguishable silhouettes at their door and the agents shared looks. Iwaizumi beat him to it and he placed his hand over the handle. He hesitated, before glancing over at the other.

Oikawa shot him a nervous look but he nodded once. Iwaizumi turned back, fingers thrumming around the door knob. Then he opened it in one swift motion.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but for some odd reason, the sight of two individuals caught him alittle off-guard.

Two men, similar their ages, stood at their door step, each with a wide, welcoming smile. In their hands they carried an enormous basket filled with a mountain of foods and a bottle of wine. Iwaizumi stared blankly before he looked up at them. “Um,” he began, though it was muffled out by a sudden squeal.

The stranger on the left burst in to life, beaming widely at him. “Ooh, see I knew it! I told you he wasn’t a mover. Oh look at him, he’s such a handsome little thing!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide and he blinked several times. He glanced back at Oikawa who looked equally as taken back. “Uh-“

“Oh gosh, what a good looking couple you two are! Look at them dear, they’re practically models, don’t you think? I mean, check the height on this guy! You know, we heard there were newcomers moving in but we were _not_ expecting a same-sex pair,” the man paused midst-rambling (thank god, Iwaizumi was worried he was going to run out of oxygen soon) and sent him a careful look. “Well, I mean, unless you’re _not._ Which is completely fine too!” he added just as Iwaizumi was going to talk. “We don’t discriminate in this neighbour-mrphh!”

The man struggled as his partner clamped a steady hand over his mouth. He looked sheepish, sending the agents an apologetic smile. “Sorry, my partner tends to forget the rest of us also have mouths too. He’ll just ramble on all day if you let him.”  
He held out a basket toward Oikawa. “We were expecting people to move in so it’s nice to finally be able to put a face on you two. Here, take this.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he shot Iwaizumi an uncertain glance. “O-oh, uh, wow. For us? You really didn’t have to do this..”

“Nonsense!” The man smiled warmly, the corners of his eyes crinkling lightly. “We all know how chaotic it can get when moving houses. This’ll keep you guys going until you get your fridge set and organised. It’s a welcome basket, we do one for all the new incomers here.”

“Wow.. this is.. thank you,” Oikawa accepted it and quickly placed it on the ground behind him. He lightly scratched the back of his head. “Um, I’m sorry, we don’t know who you are..”

The man opened his mouth to reply, but was beat by his partner. He managed to pry the hand off his mouth and immediately chirped out “We live just on your left! We’re number 384.”

“Oh. I see. That’s great,” Oikawa smiled, then shook his head quickly. “Oh, I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Kousuke.”

Iwaizumi straightened his back when he felt a warm arm slide across and loop him in to a firm hold. He glanced to his side to find Oikawa looking at him. His eyes were soft, lips curled upward in a fond smile. “And this,” Oikawa declared. “This is partner, Yuuya.”

Iwaizumi stared at him then glanced over at the other two. The neighbours beamed at him as though expecting another introduction. Iwaizumi let out a nervous laugh. “Hello.”

“Ouh, he’s a shy one! It’s always the macho looking ones who have such bashful personalities, ain’t it?” The chatterbox neighbour chuckled. He held his basket up to Iwaizumi. “It’s so lovely to have met you two!”

Iwaizumi obediently accepted the gift. “Thank you. And your names were..?”

“Oh dear, manners, manners. My name is Sugawara. Suga for short!” the man chirruped. He held a hand out and Iwaizumi shook it. He had a warm glow to him with a sweet look to match his charming tone. “And this is my partner, Daichi.”  
Suga glanced over at so-called Daichi and they both grinned at the agents. "And we're your new neighbours!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you combine the two deadly secret agents with a pair of overtly-domestic gay neighbours?  
> ᕕ( •̀ ᗜ •́ )୨  
> thank you for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://leurauxe.tumblr.com)   
> 


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see  
> super late with this update BUT it's a long chapter  
> It was hella grueling to write so a HUGE thank you to [Cindy](http://keyofuv.tumblr.com/) who was my beta-reader for this chapter!! (no seriously, she helped so much and I definitely wouldn't have finished this chapter it it wasn't for her!)  
> and [bolinekko](http://bolinekko.tumblr.com/) who also read through my terrible drafting and gave really thoughtful feedback aswell!! thank you lovely!

_An agent should carry no identity but the one of which he has been provided._

It was one of the first lessons he’d learnt of his profession.

 

Iwaizumi stood in front of the mirror hanging on the bedroom wall. He cast an appraising gaze at his appearance. Sharp, murky brown eyes stared back at him, watching in anticipation.

His gaze slid down to his chest. It was riddled with old scars and bullet wounds – symbols and physical reminders of his former jobs.

Iwaizumi carefully buttoned up his shirt to conceal it all and smoothed down the front. His eyes flickered back up to meet his reflection, and he warily gazed at himself.

It really didn’t suit him at all. He looked awkward in the dark casual button up; the combination of the sleeves folded to his elbows along with the heavy-washed jeans made him look far younger than he felt. Or perhaps it was the look in his eyes that gave it all away.

“Well, hello there handsome.”

Iwaizumi tore his gaze away from the mirror to find the other leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed leisurely over his chest. Oikawa gave him a once-over before letting out a low whistle of appreciation. "I must say, it’s a nice change from the turtleneck and holsters.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, trying not to let his apprehensive amusement show. “Don’t think I could say the same for you.”

“Sticks and stones may break my bones,” Oikawa replied smoothly, waving his hand in a disregarding flourish. He stepped into the bedroom and stood behind Iwaizumi, peering over his shoulder. “You cleaned up nicely.”

“Quit fishing for compliments.”

“Who’s to say I wasn’t simply admiring?” Oikawa flashed a small smile at Iwaizumi’s reflection, his eyes lingering for a fraction longer than usual.

Iwaizumi glanced up and studied Oikawa’s face. “You’re worried,” he said. “What’s bothering you?”

Oikawa didn’t bother with the pretense any longer; his smile melted away and the terseness between his brows deepened. The agent broke from his stare, regarding himself in the mirror.

“..Something doesn’t seem right,” he murmured.

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror, his reflection watching back with a terse expression. “I don’t know,” he admitted. The agent turned to face him, his brows lightly knitted. “This all just seems... a little too easy. Don’t you agree?”

Iwaizumi stared at him, neither saying anything.

It was only several hours ago that they’d met the neighbours, Daichi and Sugawara, and despite the brief time they’d talked, they were invited to a housewarming dinner with the two, along with a few of the other neighbours.

“It’s a weekly tradition we have here,” Suga had explained. “We like to invite our close friends for a little wine and dine. We’d love for you to come and meet the others too.”

Oikawa wasn’t wrong. This all did admittedly seem a little too much of a coincidence for Iwaizumi’s liking. It usually took him at least a few months before he integrated himself into the crowd.

“Easy’s not a bad thing,” he replied instead.

Oikawa looked dissatisfied by his response. “ _Too_ easy is.”

Iwaizumi paused in thought then gave a curt nod, his angled eyes flicking elsewhere. “I know. But regardless, this is a good opportunity for us. Wasn’t this what we were planning anyway? We don’t have to approach them when they’ve already approached us. This kind of opportunity is rare, Oikawa.”

Oikawa looked a little uncertain. “I suppose.”

“Relax. All we need to do tonight is acquaint ourselves with the neighbours and hopefully gain some insight toward the other residents in the area,” Iwaizumi bowed his head as he readjusted his cuffs. “I mean, a large drug cartel hidden in this tiny neighbourhood? Something’s definitely bound to show up soon.”

“Any idea on how long we need to stay there?” Oikawa asked. He was still hovering over Iwaizumi from close behind. “Not too long, I hope.”

“Don’t complain,” Iwaizumi advised. “Better to get a head start now. We’ve spent far too long training for this.”

“I’m not complaining. This just wasn't what I expected on our first mission day.”

“It’s just a casual dinner with the others. You’re good at socialising.” Iwaizumi paused when a pair of hands snaked around him from behind and slid over his torso.  He kept still as Oikawa fiddled with the hidden camera attached to the second button of his shirt until he was satisfied it was well secured and ready to go.

“Just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you enjoy it,” Oikawa murmured, voice close to his ear. His warmth radiated onto Iwaizumi’s back. “I would’ve preferred if we spent the first night together. Do you have the bug?”

“I do.” Iwaizumi glanced down, noting the twitchiness of his partner’s fingers, the way he fussed over the button to ensure it was absolutely perfect. Iwaizumi watched his nimble fingers before he craned his head to peer over at him. “You nervous?”

Oikawa smiled lightly at the question. “Aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi watched him carefully, eyes lingering before averting his gaze. The agent gave a final glance at himself in the mirror before he looked forward, straightened his back and let out a sigh. He reached over, clasped a hand over Oikawa’s wrist and tugged it close. He tucked the other’s arm neatly under his, linking their arms tightly together.

Oikawa raised his brows. “What are you doing?”

Iwaizumi sent him a sidelong glance. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m practicing getting in character with you.”

His eyes skimmed over Oikawa in a final sweep before he looked away. “Who would’ve known you’d look so good in teal?”

It took awhile for the other to process what Iwaizumi had said. Oikawa chuckled and gave him a grateful smile. “You were right earlier. I was actually fishing for compliments.”

Iwaizumi smiled lightly, a faint warmth blooming in his chest. “Thought so. Now let’s go or we’re going to be late.”

⚜

_Ding dong._

The door creaked open and Suga’s face popped out. He lit up, eyes shining as he flashed a wide smile. “Hey!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi grinned. “Hello.”

In spite of what he’d said earlier, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the nerves tensing his smile. He held out the large platter. “Uh, we… we brought cookies.”

Suga gasped, mouth wide with delight. “Oh, you didn’t have to! Thank you guys! Daichi is going to lose it. He’s literally the human version of the cookie monster. Come in, come in!”

The two agents shared final glances before they stepped into the house.

Their neighbour’s home was… shockingly cluttered. Iwaizumi stared at the stacks of couple photos and odd bits and pieces of ornaments which filled the walls and tabletops. “Nice home. It’s very, uh.. lived in.” He paused, mentally berating himself for the intrusive comment.

Though Suga lit up, delighted by his words. “Oh, thank you! It is a little cramped, but I can’t bear to throw any of it away. It holds our entire history together. Daichi and I go way back. He was my highschool sweetheart.” He blushed, as though embarrassed by his own words.

Iwaizumi met eyes with Oikawa, who looked equally as disturbed. He forced a polite smile. “Charming.”

“Yes, well enough about me. I’m dying to get to know about you two! Correct me if I’m wrong, but you both look like city dwellers.”

“We are,” Oikawa replied, gesturing to the left. “Straight from the Nekoma region.”

“Nekoma? _The_ Nekoma? Isn’t that a four hour’s drive from here?” Suga peered over his shoulder at the two, eyes wide with bewilderment. “Why the move?”

“Just wanted a change of scenery. Thought it would be nice to settle in a place where we’d feel more comfortable with ourselves.” Iwaizumi turned as he smiled over at Oikawa. “Have a fresh start.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place.” Suga gave a firm nod. “The location is great, it’s not overcrowded, and everyone is very welcoming here.”

He paused mid-step before he turned once more and shot them a sheepish look. “Now, I hope you don’t mind, but the other guys have all been anticipating your arrival. I may have slipped the news to Akaashi and it sort of spread from there. Like I said, they’re all lovely people, but I hope you don’t feel overwhelmed by all this.”

“Well, I suppose we’re as ready as we’ll ever be,” Oikawa answered truthfully, and Suga let out a pleasant tinkle of laughter.

“Oh, I can already tell we’re going to be good friends!” he exclaimed. He led the two down the corridor, passing the walls adorned with more knick-knacks and photo frames. Iwaizumi had honestly never seen anything quite like it.

The growing muffled sounds of chatter piqued his senses and he shifted his attention ahead. _This is it,_ Iwaizumi thought. Beside him, Oikawa cleared his throat and discreetly rolled his neck.

The two followed Suga as the corridor came to an end, opening out to what had to be the living room. Iwaizumi laid eyes upon two unfamiliar faces deeply immersed in their conversation with Daichi.

“As promised, the new kids have arrived!” Suga declared, flinging his arm out in a theatrical gesture. He turned back and sent them a charming, boyish smile. “Since we have dinners here so often, we usually tend to keep it very casual. Dinner is set it up in this room. Plates and cutlery are to your left so feel free to help yourselves, it’s all self-serve here.”

He furrowed his brows lightly, smile growing apologetic. “I’m sorry, it’s your first day here and I’m bombarding you with all this. I hope you don’t take it the wrong way. I was just too excited to keep you two to myself.”

“No, it’s alright.” Iwaizumi smiled politely. He looped an arm around Oikawa’s waist and squeezed his hip. “This is lovely. We’ve never been so warmly welcomed, thank you.”

“Oh, what a sweetcake you are! But here, take a plate and enjoy. I hope the food is to your taste.” Suga fussed over them like a mother hen and handed them a plate each. “Now, I hope you don’t mind if I quickly scurry off. I’m running a little late tonight, and I haven’t popped the fruitcake in the oven yet for dessert. Feel free to mingle with the others and let me know if you need anything.”

“Not a problem,” Iwaizumi nodded and waited for the other to leave before he turned and murmured in Oikawa’s ear. “Jesus, _fruitcake?_ How old is this guy? Seventy?”

Oikawa snorted but tapped his lightly on the chest. “Don’t be mean. He seems charming.”

“Still, you have to admit, this guy’s a little out of the time loop.”

“Perhaps a little. Do you think that’s his natural hair colour?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but chuckled. He placed his plate aside and tugged Oikawa close to him. His eyes were crinkled lightly, although his tone was serious. “Seems like they’ve only invited two others tonight,” he murmured quietly. “That’s a good sign. Four is definitely manageable. Whatever we find, we should file the info to HQ and get them to do a quick background check. That way we can figure out the plan of attack.”

Oikawa hummed quietly, eyes discreetly scanning the room. “You think we’ll find anything?”

“Everyone seems to be close here. I’m sure we’ll find something.”

“You're right.” A voice suddenly spoke out and they snapped their attention to the right. One of the guests peered over at them in deep interest before sending Daichi an amused glance. “They are affectionate.”

The agents shared awkward smiles as Daichi let out a chuckle.

The man smiled lightly, lazy eyes flicking back in acknowledgement. “Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji,” he greeted them with an outstretched hand. “And this is my partner, Ennoshita. Pleasure to meet you.”

Iwaizumi returned the smile and accepted his handshake. “Great to meet you two.”

“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but Suga mentioned you two were..” he paused, eyes flicking upward at the ceiling to find the right word. _“Well-acquainted.”_

“We’ve been together for four years,” Iwaizumi answered easily. He smiled over at Oikawa. “We met at a work convention and connected almost immediately. Though we’ve been living together for just under a year.”

“Ah, the honeymoon phase,” Daichi hummed, a distant look in his eyes. “The good old days.”

He flinched when Suga’s head suddenly popped back in from the side, expression indignant.

“And what's that meant to mean?” he demanded. “It’s not good now?”

“No, no, of course not. Just reminded me of when we were started our lives together. And you didn’t hit me as often,” Daichi teased, flashing a cheeky smile.

Oikawa laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry. Yuuya can be awfully rough too.”

“In what way?” Akaashi remarked, causing everyone to laugh. Iwaizumi joined in, not because of the cheeky remark itself but at Oikawa’s bewildered expression. _Akaashi is witty_ , he noted, tucking the information in the back of his mind for later reference.

“You're making him uncomfortable,” Akaashi’s partner chided softly, though he smiled.

“No, it’s alright.” Iwaizumi looped his arm across Oikawa’s back, hand resting easily on his hip. He gave a brief squeeze. “This is a very welcoming neighbourhood.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement. “Not very often you find close communities, but we like to bond with the people around us.”

Iwaizumi grinned, an easy smile slotting into place. “I already feel like I belong.”

The three laughed, and he felt a light brush of fingers skim down his back. He looked over to find Oikawa watching him.

 _See?_ He thought as he sent him a knowing look. _There’s nothing to worry about._

⚜

Dinner was surprisingly easy. Sugawara was right – the people here were certainly welcoming.

Akaashi and Ennoshita were a pleasant pair. They were quiet-spoken and gentle, although darkly funny. The two were film operators who shared a home-based studio, so they spent most of their days to themselves. They were admittedly a little odd, but the agents supposed that was part of their charm.

Iwaizumi took a sip of wine as he sat back and listened to the light conversation which flittered within the group. Suga was in the midst of storytelling his disastrous first date with Daichi, and the agent couldn’t help but sink into his seat and ease his mind.

Despite their initial plans, he wasn’t too expectant regarding tonight’s outcome. It was highly unlikely they would pick up anything on their first week, let alone in their first gathering. For now, his best option was simply befriending the residents here tonight.

Iwaizumi glanced over the rim of his glass. Oikawa at least was enjoying himself. He had visibly loosened up since earlier, shoulders no longer tense. His hand rested on Iwaizumi’s thigh, fingers skimming across his jeans in lazy circles. The light caress soothed him and Iwaizumi reclined even further.

His eyes flickered lazily across the living room, taking note of the setting. Like the other parts of the house, this room was equally as dishevelled with ornaments and abstract paintings hanging on the walls. There was a fireplace correctly centred to the right, with knobbed pine panelling and a mantel with a framed photograph of the two in its center. A random array of Turkish carpets added a splash of colour and intricacy to the flooring, with the fanback chairs and sofas strategically placed around them. The agent raised his eyes above to find they’d even decorated the ceiling with star stickers. It was awfully out of place, although he couldn’t help but find the sight oddly endearing.

There was a faint glint in his peripheral vision which caught his attention. His eyes drifted back down toward the object tucked in the far right of the living room. It was almost hidden behind the card table, but he recognised it in an instant.

“It’s my Fender F-65.” Daichi suddenly said, and Iwaizumi tore his gaze away to meet his eyes. Daichi seemed pleased that he had taken notice of it. “Got her way back in college.”

Suga paused mid-story and sent him an offended look. “Gosh Daichi, not this _again_ ,” he exasperated. He rolled his eyes before shooting Iwaizumi an apologetic smile. “He brings it up every time we have new guests over.”

“It’s a nice guitar,” Iwaizumi commented. “You’ve kept it in good condition.”

Daichi lit up like a child. “I make sure she’s well-polished and tucked away on days when it gets too humid.”

“I remember the first night we came over,” Ennoshita recalled. His expression twisted, looking rather disturbed. “He spoke as if it were his own child.”

“She _is_ my child.” Daichi looked a little insulted. “She’s been with me through and through.”

“It’s a guitar for gosh sakes!”

“Suga, I keep telling you this. She’s not just any guitar, she’s a Fender-”

“You play?” Oikawa asked politely, diffusing the back-and-forth banter.

“Hm? Oh, I used to but not anymore.” Daichi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’ve forgotten everything, but I couldn’t possibly sell or give her away.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Sentimental hoarder,” he explained to them. “Do you guys play?”

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, no. No, no. We don’t-“

“I used to.”

Oikawa stopped. He blinked at the other.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Not so much anymore though.”

“What! Why didn’t you say so!” Suga ushered him over. “Play something! Here!”

“Oh, I don’t-” Iwaizumi held his hands out. “I mean, it’s Daichi’s guitar, so...”

“No, go ahead.” Daichi picked it up and carefully held it out for the other. “What other purpose does it have other than to play music?”

“No it’s... I really don’t…” Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa for help.

The agent raised a brow and folded his arms, amused. “You never told me you could play.”

“Oh, this is so romantic! I remember when Daichi used to play to me back when we were young and spritely.” Suga bumped his shoulders playfully against his partner’s. “He was such a softie. He wrote some of the most embarrassing songs. Did you ever compose anything?”

Iwaizumi gave a smile. He held his glass of wine to his lips and took a tentative sip. “Nothing like that.”

“No? Well, I suppose you don’t need to to be a good player.” Suga suddenly let out a soft _ooh_ as his eyes glistened with renewed excitement. He leaned in with a devilish smile playing on his lips. “I bet you’re the type to serenade his lovers.”

Iwaizumi coughed explosively, spraying his own lap. “I, uh, no. No, _definitely_ nothing like that,” Iwaizumi choked out. There was huge soundly snort and he glared at the other.

Oikawa leaned back in his chair, an amused smile playing on his lips. He crossed his arms leisurely.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Oikawa’s lips were wobbly from trying not to laugh. “I just- he’s not exactly the romantic-est of persons,” he explained. “He would never do something so outlandish as to serenade another.”

Akaashi raised a brow. “Do I hint some jealousy in your tone, Kousuke?”

“Oh please. I’m far too old to harbour ill feelings like that.”

Ennoshita peered over at him, his brows etched in light concern. “I think you’ve made him feel insecure, Keiji.”

Oikawa gave a light-hearted laugh. “I’m not. Really. Yuuya is just more low-key with his affection.”

He received collective looks of sympathy.

“Some people express themselves in different ways,” Daichi offered. He flashed a wide grin then nudged Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “You know what, Yuuya you should play something for your partner.”

Iwaizumi looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “What?”

“Way to put him in the spotlight,” Akaashi chided, although he leaned in with light interest. “I wish Ennoshita could play an instrument.”

“Perhaps you should go live with Yuuya then.”

“I’m not complaining, just speaking my mind.”

Oikawa didn’t think a person could turn such a deep shade of red. Iwaizumi shook his head. “I don’t- I really haven’t-” he fumbled with his words, and the sight was so uncharacteristically hilarious, Oikawa couldn’t help but join in on the interrogation.

“You know what, I want to hear you play too,” Oikawa interjected, flashing him a toothy grin. “Considering you’ve hidden this secret from me for this long.”

He held his arms out. “Come, _Yuuya._ Come serenade your beloved.”

He had to fight back another snort when the other sent him a withering look.

“I haven’t played in a long time.” Iwaizumi let out a startled noise from the sharp slap on his arm.

“Oh gosh, how exciting!” Suga gushed, losing his mind. “Show us! You have to!”

He snatched the guitar with ill-care and thrust it into his arms. “Swoon all of us!”

“Looks like they’ve got you cornered,” Daichi joked. He jerked his chin at him. “Come on Yuuya, hit us with your best shot.”

Iwaizumi looked hesitant, sheepish. “I’m very rusty,” he tried as one final attempt.

“Oh, hush already. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Oikawa crossed his arms, a gleeful grin plastered on his face.

Iwaizumi sent him one final look before he hesitantly tuned the guitar. The living room was filled with the soft twangs of strings as Iwaizumi turned the knobs. He strummed an experimental chord to make sure he still remembered how to play.

Oikawa shifted in his seat in deep anticipation.

Iwaizumi didn’t give much warning before he started plucking a soft [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkzOdvs7CTU), filling the room with mellow, melodious tones.

Okay, Oikawa had to admit, he was slightly taken aback. Iwaizumi wasn’t as bad as he claimed on the guitar. It was a little out of tune, but the sweet melody compensated for it. He’d expected him to burst into some sort of sludgy grunge song, or some aggressive strumming at the least.

But the moment Iwaizumi opened his mouth, the smug smile on Oikawa’s face died down, along with any witty tease he’d formed in his mind.

Iwaizumi’s voice came out far too soft, almost hidden behind the sounds of the guitar.

It was clearly apparent from the collective stunned silence shared by the others that they were all weren’t expecting it.

Iwaizumi could sing.

 

_“Stars shining bright above you…”_

_“Night breezes seem to whisper I love you.”_

It almost didn’t sound like him. He sang it in perfect pitch, his voice surprisingly mellow and subdued; sweet but masculine. He blended the notes out with a soft vibrato.

_  
“Birds singing in the sycamore tree…”_

_“Dream a little dream of me.”_

  
He leaned his weight heavily on the guitar, head lowered like he didn’t have the courage to look up just yet. He focused on the position of his fingers, although it almost seemed like second nature to him, the way he sang in a carefree manner, foot gently tapping along to the rhythm.

 _  
“Say nighty-night and kiss me_.”

_“Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.”_

_“While I'm alone and blue as can be...”_

  
Suddenly, he peered up and fastened Oikawa with a dark gaze from under dark brows. The gesture caught Oikawa off-guard and he straightened his back. Iwaizumi’s sharp gaze softened and his lips quirked up in a charming, shy smile. “ _Dream a little dream of me.”_

His gaze lingered before he dropped his head and strummed a short riff. Iwaizumi seemed to have gained more confidence as he played, strums more defined and voice growing louder.

In spite of himself, Oikawa leaned in, unable to tear his eyes away. He was completely enraptured by the performance. _Iwa-chan could sing? Since when could he sing?_ This all felt surreal.

Iwaizumi’s voice was a deep, rich baritone that went hand-in-hand with the chords of the old guitar. His voice, which Oikawa was associated to barking orders over the commlink, was now soothing and gentle. Up to this point, it had always been about completing the mission. It was a side of Iwaizumi he’d never seen.

And Oikawa suddenly felt uncertain. It was like he’d suddenly crossed a line he shouldn’t have crossed, but now there was no turning back.

As though the other could sense his tenseness, Iwaizumi glanced up again. He met his eyes once more and for a passing moment, Oikawa expected him to look away. Instead, much to his surprise, Iwaizumi quipped his brow in a cocky manner and curled his mouth into a cheeky smile. It rammed Oikawa in the chest. He took a final sip from his glass then pushed it aside half-full. No more for him. He didn’t want to get too buzzed and have uninvited thoughts probing his mind.

The cockiness he had before evaporated, and he found himself oddly uncomfortable. Oikawa blinked at the abrupt stop to the song.

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “That’s all I remember,” he confessed with a laugh. His smile died down at everyone’s blank expressions. “... Uh…”

Daichi was the first to move. “Well damn,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “That just blew my years of practice right out the water.”

“That was incredible!” Suga cheered, applauding excitedly. “Bravo! Belissimo! I told you, it’s always the unexpected ones who are the most romantic!”

Iwaizumi face turned several shades of crimson, and he coughed awkwardly. “It’s been awhile since I’ve played,” he excused lamely.

He looked down briefly, and then suddenly his eyes were on Oikawa’s, anticipating. Oikawa flinched, caught off-guard by the sudden brashness.

Iwaizumi grew rigid for a split moment before recognition flashed in his eyes. He smiled, a bit bemused. “Well? Did I serenade you?”

Oikawa stared. He swallowed hard. “I think so.”

It earned him a round of laughter. Even Iwaizumi chuckled, passing the guitar to Daichi. “Then my job here is done-”

 

_Ding dong._

  
Everyone stopped mid-laugh, interrupted by the sudden chime of the doorbell. Daichi shared confused looks with Suga then rose from his seat. “I’ll get it.”

Iwaizumi glanced over at Oikawa in question. His partner met his eyes, though he offered a soft smile. There was a growing thud of footsteps, a distinct clink of leather soles against the wooden floor boards. It came to a sudden halt and the agents peered over their shoulder at the individual lurking by the living room entrance.

He was an unfamiliar sight - a man in his late twenties, with a thin, handsome face and dull green eyes.

“Pardon my intrusion. I hope I’m not too late.” He had a distinctly hoarse voice, something quite unfitting with his appearance.  
He glanced over at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, eyes lingering. “So I did hear right.” His mouth curled into a broad smile. “The new neighbours.”

Iwaizumi stared at him. Something stirred within him, an unsettling sensation like a lump in the pit of his stomach.

The man held out his hand. “Tengu. Tengu Senichi,” he greeted. “I live down at 408. Nice to meet you.”

Iwaizumi recovered quickly, an easy smile slotting back in place as he accepted the handshake. “Yuuya. And my partner, Kousuke.”

Tengu’s gaze flickered over to Oikawa and his smile warmed. “Pleasure.”

Suga burst up from his seat, ushering Tengu to take a seat. “And here I thought you’d never come! Where have you been?”

“I’m afraid I had business to attend to,” Tengu said, smiling apologetically. He reached over and lightly touched Suga on the arm. “Let me make it up to you next dinner.”

“Work giving you a hard time again? Poor you,” Suga sympathised. He sent” him a soft smile as he patted him across the shoulder. “Have you eaten? There’s still plenty of food here.”

Senichi laughed and shook his head. “Always the worrier, aren’t you? I’ve already eaten, but thank you.” He turned, giving a curt nod to Akaashi and Ennoshita before his attention was drawn back to the agents. “I feel like I've missed out on a big performance.”

Iwaizumi handed the guitar back to Daichi. “Hardly a performance.”

“Are you a musician?”

“I’m a businessman.”

Tengu’s eyes grew wide. “Businessman?”

“You’ve got someone to bond over, Senichi,” Ennoshita offered politely.

Tengu eye’s flickered back, lingering on Iwaizumi’s. His smile broadened. “Seems like I do.”

Iwaizumi returned the gesture. Before he could say another word, Suga had begun a stream of interrogation questions of whether Tengu was eating and sleeping adequately.  

The noise of surrounding conversations grew again, retaining its normal volume. Iwaizumi sat, watching the others. There was an odd change in the atmosphere, something stirred by the presence of the newcomer. The agent drained his glass, then rose from his seat. “I’m just going to get a glass of water.”

Suga jerked up in a heartbeat. “I’ll get it for-“

“It’s fine. I know where the cups are,” Iwaizumi interjected, glad of the excuse to get up.

Iwaizumi strode down the hallway and into the kitchen. The light was left on and in the sink was a mass of cluttered dishes, the scent of freshly-baked fruitcake lingering in the air. He poured a glass from the tap and took slow, tentative sips. Iwaizumi caught himself in the reflection of the kitchen window and grimaced. He really didn’t suit this shirt. His eyes flickered to the right, as he waited several moments, then left quietly.

Iwaizumi strolled along the hallway, examining around him. He could hear Oikawa’s voice followed by a few bursts of laughter. He couldn’t help but feel oddly pleased. His partner really did have a charm with people. Regardless, he was going to have to be quick.

Iwaizumi glanced up at the photos hanging on the walls. Upon closer examination, he noted the faint layer of dust on top of one of the frames. _Perfect._ He needed somewhere easily overlooked.

He reached into his back pocket, fingers enclosing around the small recording device he’d pocketed before leaving.

“Are you lost?”

Iwaizumi whipped around to find Tengu leaning against the corridor wall. He smiled, a glass of wine in his hand, and he raised it in a light greeting. “The living room is back that way.”

Iwaizumi immediately slipped his hand out and rubbed the back of his neck in fake embarrassment. “Just having a little personal exploration, honestly. I’ve never seen this many photos in a house.” He grinned broadly at the other.

Tengu’s smile deepened, his eyes crinkling into crescents. “It caught me off-guard, too. They make me believe in soulmates.”

Iwaizumi smiled lightly and nodded. “Tengu Senichi, right? Sorry if I got that wrong, I’m terrible with names.”

Tengu laughed, waving him off. “No, you’re right. Welcome to the neighbourhood.”

“Thank you, it’s been great so far.”

“Mm.” Tengu lightly swished his glass before taking a sip. “So,” he hummed. “You’re here with your partner?”

“Hm? Yeah, Kousuke,” Iwaizumi looked around and spotted him by the fireplace. He was busy talking with Ennoshita and Suga. He said something which made the other two laugh, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Tengu took a sip of his wine, eyes not leaving Iwaizumi’s. “He’s a handsome man. You’re very lucky.”

“Thank you. Can be a little ditzy at times, but that’s just Kousuke for you.”

“You need to be careful then.”

Iwaizumi paused. He sent the other a confused smile. “Sorry?”

Tengu grinned from over the rim of his glass. “A good-looking man always turns heads. If I were you, I would keep tabs.”

For a brief moment Iwaizumi paused, mind calculating. Then he gave a half-hearted shrug. “I trust him. Just as I know he trusts me. We’re partners.”

Tengu kept quiet. He examined him for a prolonged moment before finally raising his glass toward him. “You and I seem quite similar.”

Iwaizumi blinked. Tengu spoke as if this wasn’t their first encounter. The agent concealed his surprise with a smile. “You think so?”

“Mm, I can tell. You’re strong. Firm. Mind of a businessman. Where did you say you worked?”

“Fukurodani Bankings.”

“Ahh, yes. A commercial company. Very nice.” Tengu flashed his teeth. They were white, gleaming in the dim lighting. It wasn’t a smile, but it almost qualified. He paused to take another sip of his champagne before he nodded over at him. “I like you, Yuuya,” he said matter of factly. “I’d like to get to know you a little more.”

“Likewise.”

“I’m having a dinner at mine this upcoming Thursday. Business has been going well for me lately, so I thought it would be nice to celebrate with the others. You should come.”

 _Perfect._ Iwaizumi flashed a pleased smile and nodded. “That’s nice of you to offer. I’d be more than happy to come.”

“Yes.” Tengu tilted his head back as he downed the last of his champagne. “Feel free to bring Kouseku with you, of course.”

Iwaizumi almost nodded but paused. A sudden realisation flickered across his sharp mind, and he stopped, movement stilled. He turned over to the other, eyes wide with light innocence. “Sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

Tengu blinked over at him. “I said feel free to bring Kousuke with you,” he repeated.

“Oh, right. Yes, of course.” Iwaizumi flashed an apologetic smile.

Tengu was watching him the whole time, hand resting over his mouth, a calculating gleam in his eye. He tilted his head lightly and there it was again. That almost-smile. He gazed over at Iwaizumi with crescent eyes, his unusually small teeth and sharp curl of lips giving him the unnerving resemblance of a shark. “Wonderful.”

Before Iwaizumi could respond, he was already making his way past him toward the bathroom. He lifted his glass in a brief farewell then placed it on a nearby counter. “This Thursday at seven PM. I’m at four-oh-eight, just a few houses down across the road. I hope you and your partner will make it.”

Iwaizumi watched him leave. Once he was certain he was alone, he glanced over at the photo-frame. The agent waited a few moments before he returned to the living room.

Oikawa glanced up at him and immediately softened into a warm smile. “Yuuya.” He beckoned him over. He paused, smile faltering when Iwaizumi knitted their fingers together and began to tug him from his seat. “Something wro-”

“You know what, it’s getting late. We should head home.”

Suga turned around, surprised. “What, so soon?”

Iwaizumi flashed an apologetic smile. “It’s been a long day.”

Daichi nodded. “Right, of course. Sorry to keep you like this. Let me walk you to the front.”

The agents bid farewell to the others before they were led back to the front.

“Dinner was great, thank you,” Iwaizumi gave a quick bow. “Thank you for welcoming us to the neighbourhood. And introducing us to the other neighbours,” he added. The agent glanced over to find Oikawa slightly puzzled and gently nudged him. “ _We_ are very thankful.”

“Ah, thank you!” Oikawa bowed quickly several times, causing the other to laugh.

“No need to thank us,” Daichi said, smiling widely. He waggled his brows, pointedly looking over at their house. “Get home safely now.”

Iwaizumi laughed. He slung an arm around Oikawa’s back and they waved farewell as they walked down the front porch together. The moment the front door clicked shut behind them, Iwaizumi dropped his arm. Oikawa glanced over at him to find his warm eyes returned to their usual sharpness, no longer bothering with the pretense of a smile.

“Iwa-”

“Not here,” he murmured quietly. “Wait till we get home.”

Oikawa supposed the one perk of having dinner with neighbours was the short walk home. Neither spoke as Iwaizumi inserted the house key and opened the door.

The moment they’d shut the door behind them, Iwaizumi grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs and to the bedroom. Oikawa looked considerably confused.

“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?” he asked. He reached over for him, gently running his fingers down his arm. “You left so sudden-”

“He’s a lead.”

Oikawa’s light expression faltered and he blinked. “What?”

“Tengu Senichi. He’s part of the organisation.” Iwaizumi’s expression tightened. “And he’s onto us.”

Oikawa frowned, eyes flickering about behind his head then drifting back to meet his. “How do you know that?”

“He was testing me earlier. Said your name wrong. I think he was trying to catch me off-guard.”

Oikawa’s brows rose momentarily before he relaxed his face again. He continued to smile, although his eyes said otherwise. “Keeping you on your toes, huh?”

“Just be careful around him,” Iwaizumi murmured lowly. “I think.. we should bug his place.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Dinner at his this Thursday. He lives at 408. We’ll do it then.” Iwaizumi paused in brief thought. “We’ll need to be discreet though.”

“He’s probably waiting for us to pull something.”

“Which is why we’ll be careful. I doubt he’ll be hiding anything important in such a blatant place like his own home, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Oikawa crossed his arms, shooting Iwaizumi a raised brow. “Well, I’m impressed. First day and Iwa-chan’s already got the ball running.”

Iwaizumi visibly relaxed at his comment and he rolled his eyes. “I’m just doing my job. Nothing more to it.”

“Well, I say you’ve made a huge mistake choosing your profession.”

He glanced over, lightly confused. “What?”

Oikawa crossed his arms, an expectant look on his face. He jerked his chin at him, his mouth curling into a charming smile. “You never told me you could sing.”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Oh.” He looked oddly flustered, and he scratched the neck of his neck. He paused, then shot Oikawa a dark glare. “You were meant to back me up then.”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t. You’re a lot more romantic than I anticipated." Oikawa playfully pinched his side. “Didn’t pin you for a jazz lover.” He dodged the halfhearted swipe.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi groused. He heaved a weary sigh and turned to close the wardrobe doors. “It’s been a long day. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“You have a pretty voice.”

Iwaizumi ignored his comment. “We should get some rest. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

He let out a warning growl when he felt his shirt being tugged back. “Oikawa, don’t.”

“Don’t? Don’t what? What am I doing?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t care for it,” Iwaizumi pulled at his shirt, only to get dragged harder. “Oikawa!”

“You know, you never finished your song.” Oikawa sounded deeply amused. “Come on, sing for me Iwa-chan. Without the guitar.”

“I’m _tired._ Let me sleep.”

“Just a few lines-“

“ _No.”_

Oikawa’s expression flattened with disappointment. He let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, fine. Go to sleep then.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “That was the plan. Good n- what are you doing?” He stared at the hand enclosed around his wrist.

Oikawa blinked at him with wide eyes. “What do you mean? You said you were going to sleep.”

The agent glanced up in a scrutinising squint. “I am.”

“Uhh, okay?” The agent tugged him toward the bed. “Then come on.”

“I’m not sleeping there!”

“Then where else would you sleep?”

“The couch!” Iwaizumi snapped. He yanked his wrist out of grasp. “I’m sleeping on the couch!”

“What? Iwa-chan, don’t be ridiculous,” Oikawa said, looking miffed. “It’s just a bed.”

“I don’t do bed-sharing.”

“The couch is too small! Even you wouldn’t even fit comfortably.”

“I don’t care.”

“Your back is going to ache in the morning.”

“I’ll live.”

Oikawa let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, come on. What are you so afraid of? You sound like you got something to hide.”

Iwaizumi replied a little too quickly. “I don’t.”

“Oh yeah?”

_“Yeah.”_

Oikawa watched him with a dull expression, dissatisfied though he finally relented. “Okay, but if you ever change your mind…” he patted the bed. “The right side is always free for you.”

Iwaizumi hesitated. There was a moment where he contemplated whether or not to say something, but he refrained himself. Instead he snorted and rolled his eyes. “Get some sleep, Tooru.”

“See you tomorrow, Hajime.”

⚜

 

_The crackling of fire was deafening in his ears. He felt the waves of heat radiating on to his face, so intense it almost felt like he was burning alive. Iwaizumi opened his eyes finding himself in the industrial warehouse, swaying dangerously at a ledge. He was at least 15 metres above ground. His body ached everywhere, lungs compressed from all the smoke._

_“Hajime!”_

_He jerked his head down at the source of sound. He inhaled sharply._

_Matsukawa._

_He was in a rough state, pretty banged up with scuff marks over his face and a torn sleeve. His left leg appeared to be soaked in a dark crimson, though whether it was his blood of someone else’s, Iwaizumi could not tell. Matsukawa was looking up at him, eyes wide with panic. He wiped his forehead before cupping his hands over his mouth. “The mission’s a bust! They’re all gone! They got away.”_

_Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, eyes beginning to sting and water. He nodded widely and scanned the sight. Everything had been demolished, the whole interior falling apart. They didn’t have much time left. The entire building was going to collapse in on itself._

_Matsukawa was watching him, a desperate look in his eyes. It was clear he was sharing the same thought._

_Iwaizumi’s eyes darted about but there wasn’t anything to work with. Fire scorched around them, the heat almost unbearable._

_There was a considerable distance between them; Matsukawa looked to be at least two storeys lower, balancing dangerously close to the edge of a deteriorating platform._

_“Hajime!” he yelled over the screeching sound of the metal pipes crumbling. “Go!”_

_Iwaizumi jerked his head back. Go? Go where?_

_Matsukawa swung his arm out, flailing madly. “Go!” he roared. “You need to go!”_

_Iwaizumi stared, eyes widening in shock. What?!_

_“No!”_

_“You need to-”_

_“No!”_

_“God damn it, Hajime!” Matsukawa snarled. “Just fucking go!”_

_“I’m not leaving without you!” Iwaizumi howled. Hot anger washed over him and he swung his hand out in defiance. “Never!”_

_“This is not the time to be fucking around! The building is going to collapse! Go!” Matsukawa yelled. “There’s the emergency exit back down there. Route G. Hurry before the roofing falls.”_

_“I’m not leaving! I’m not going to go without you!”_

_“Hajime, please!” Matsukawa’s voice broke at the end of his plea. “I can’t leave with you, you and I both know it’s impossible. Please.. just go.”_

_Iwaizumi felt his chest tighten with panic. He needed to stay calm but his mind was in chaotic ramble. Matsukawa was looking up at him with wide eyes. They drooped down in a sad look. He smiled. “It’s okay. I’m going to be okay. You go.”_

_Iwaizumi shook his head madly. His mind struggled to grapple with the grim reality of his predicament, all sense of logic muffled by the ringing panic which filled his chest. He dropped down low and held onto the nearby railing for support. The agent swung his arm out at him. “Jump!” Iwaizumi barked. “I’ll catch you!”_

_Matsukawa looked shocked for a brief moment then shook his head. “You’re too high up. I won’t make it-“_

_“JUMP!” Iwaizumi screamed. His eyes were running from the thick smoke and he fought back a choke. “I. Will. Catch. You! Trust me.”  
He could no longer hide his desperation. “Mattsun, trust me…” he begged._

_Matsukawa looked up at him helplessly. He began to walk away and Iwaizumi felt a rush of panic. But his partner stopped a few metres then turned back to him. Their locked eyes. He knelt down in a running position._

_Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. He grit his teeth and stretched his arm out the furthest it would go._

_“JUMP!”_

 

Iwaizumi jerked harshly, sucking in a huge breath. His eyes burst open and to find himself in an unrecognisable room. The unfamiliarity caught him off-guard and almost reflexively, he sat up ready for an attack.

Hands jumped out and held his face. “Shhh, shh, relax. Iwa-chan, it’s me.”

The agent heaved, still heavily disorientated. His eyes darted around and he soon realised he was in the living room of the new house.

“Hey, shh, you’re okay. I’m here. Here, look at me.”

Iwaizumi looked up at the other. Oikawa watched him carefully, eyes glistening with concern. He rubbed his thumb lightly over Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You were whimpering in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare? Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi panted, heart racing from the remnants of the dream. He wiped his sweaty forehead with a shaky arm and looked down to find scattered files covering the coffee desk. He must’ve fallen asleep whilst going through them.

Iwaizumi swallowed harshly, heart still racing. He could feel his forehead sticky with sweat and his muscles painfully tense. He managed a nod. “Yeah,” he croaked. “I’m.. yeah, I’m okay.”

He hated that dream.

Iwaizumi felt his hands tremble and he raised them to rub his face. “It’s.. it’s okay. I’m..” He almost flinched at the sudden cool touch.

Oikawa nudged his hands aside and wiped his forehead using his sleeve. His fingers then travelled across, gently scraping his scalp as they coursed through his hair. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply but Oikawa hushed him. “Shh, just relax. Don’t think about it. Wind down.”

Iwaizumi’s heart was still racing but he reluctantly closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing, allowing his body to wind down from the adrenaline peak. He let out a prolonged exhale.

The soft caress through his hair gradually soothed him. Iwaizumi felt the tight knot in his chest loosen up and his muscles relax. He felt the fingers shift and blunt fingernails lightly scrape the underside of his ear. Iwaizumi let out a light sigh and eased back against the couch. There was a light rustle and he felt a sudden warmth radiating in front of his face.

“My mum used to do it when I was a kid. Had lots of nightmares,” Oikawa whispered. His breath tickled Iwaizumi’s lips. “Apparently it helps clear your mind.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes at the deep hazel orbs staring right at him. For a full moment, neither spoke. There was something in Oikawa’s eyes which felt suspended, almost like he was waiting for something.

Suddenly the corners of his eyes crinkled in light affection. Oikawa gently touched his cheek, the warmth of his hand bringing him back to reality. “You feeling better?” he asked.

Unsettled by Oikawa’s tender care, Iwaizumi nabbed his wrist and pushed him away. “I’m good now, thanks.”

“Wow, you’re welcome Mr. Grumpy-pants.” Oikawa straightened himself and gave a stretch. “You know, usually when someone performs a kind gesture, you’re supposed to reciprocate it.”

“It was just a small nightmare.”

Oikawa pointed over at him with a knowing look. “See, I told you. This is what happens. You should’ve slept on the bed with me.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Persistent, aren’t you?”

He sat up from the couch and watched as the agent trudged into the kitchen.

“There’re so many boxes here, it’s probably going to take us all day unpacking everything.” Oikawa let out a yawn as he clicked the coffee machine on and pulled two mugs from the cabinets above. “We’re going to have to go through our plans during dinner.”

Iwaizumi got up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. “There’s no rush.”

“Well there is if we’ve got the dinner on Thursday,” Oikawa pointed out. He passed a mug of steaming coffee to Iwaizumi then turned to pour his own. “Half of our stuff is god knows where. They should’ve at least labelled the boxes. How are we going to get through all this?”

Iwaizumi took a sip and he turned as he examined the interior of the house. “We can manage.”

“It’s not the matter of whether we can manage it or not, but the fact that it would make life infinitely easier if they’d just thought this through.” Oikawa let out a heaved sigh. He heaped three spoonfuls of sugar in his mug and stirred. “I mean, I’m not asking for much am I? All it takes is a few seconds to save a few hours of rummaging. I suppose they have better things to worry about.”

Oikawa took a tentative sip of his coffee and sighed. “Thank god we’re stuck here with coffee. Guess that welcome food basket came in handy, eh?” He blew steam from the top of the cup and took another sip. It was only after his third sip had Oikawa realised there was no response.

The agent turned to find Iwaizumi distracted, attention drawn elsewhere. His eyes flickered lightly, searchingly to the side, sharpened and strangely indignant. He was on high alert, shoulders rigid and terse. Suddenly Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped over, staring intently.

Oikawa straightened himself, looking concerned. “What? What is it-”

“ _Kousuke,_ ” Iwaizumi interrupted. He carefully placed his coffee aside, eyes glued on the other. He held his arms out. “Come here.”

Oikawa’s expression turned blank for a moment then he gave a playful smile. “Oh? What is it, _Yuuya_?” he asked, bemused. He placed his mug aside and sauntered over. “Finally going to admit your loneliness on the couch?” he teased.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. He reached out and place a hand onto each side of Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa’s eyes widened as he glanced down then back up to meet his eyes.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. Slowly, he tugged the other in close until they were almost chest to chest. He maintained a casual exterior, if not for the firmly fixed gaze he had on the other.

Oikawa on the other hand looked alarmed. “I..wa..?” he asked quietly. He relaxed a fraction when Iwaizumi took his hands off, only to tense up again when he instead wrapped them over his neck.

Iwaizumi didn’t even wait for the other to respond. He tugged the other close, tilted his head and kissed him.


	4. Tip of the Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but thank you for being patient with me ♡

In the few years Oikawa had known Iwaizumi, he had come to a conclusion that the man was a living mystery.

He was a puzzle, undecipherable. There was just too much about him that was confusing.

Just when Oikawa thought he had him figured out, he would go and do something that would contradict his assessment of him.

 

Iwaizumi's lips were soft.

The man surprised him with a tenderness which contradicted his personality. Oikawa was used to rough Iwaizumi with his hard punches, sharp eyes and snappy way of talk. Not this.

Iwaizumi kissed him like they’d done it a thousand times, like it was natural.

And when they’d parted, it took Oikawa a brief moment to realise his eyes had closed. He opened them to find Iwaizumi watching. There was a light twinkle in his eye, the lips which were once against his now curled up with odd fondness.

Oikawa stared. It was a foreign sight.

He had always noted Iwaizumi to be elegantly handsome. Rugged and a little rough around the edges, but handsome. Unwanted thoughts of last night came flooding back and all of a sudden he lost confidence of himself, afraid of where the trail of thought might lead.

Though it was pushed aside when Iwaizumi gave a nervous chuckle, cheeks flushed. He leaned in again and Oikawa’s heart jumped up in his throat. He braced himself as the other drew in, only to pause when he got close, lips ghosting.

Iwaizumi smiled playfully but his eyes said otherwise. “Four o’clock,” he murmured lowly, enough for the other to pick up his words. “Between the two wardrobes. Do you see it?”

For a moment, Oikawa didn’t speak; mind occupied by the light puff of his partner’s breath warming his lips. A pair of hands snaked behind his neck, drawing him in again.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi repeated, voice hush. “Do you see it?”

Oikawa wondered if the other could hear the deafening pounding in his chest and he swallowed drily. He forced his gaze away, casting a discreet glance to his left. It took a moment for him to register what he was meant to be looking at.

His eyes widened in recognition and Iwaizumi said, “don’t lose focus. Act natural.”

Oikawa blinked. “How did you notice that?” he asked in mild wonder.

“The small glint caught my eye. Took me awhile to pick up where it was coming from.”

It was barely noticeable, but definite. The camera was wedged neatly between the crevice of the wardrobe, its small lens angled toward the open kitchen, directed toward the two.

Iwaizumi studied it from over the other’s shoulder. “Looks like a Minox B. Nothing too fancy.”

Oikawa was tempted to take another peek but he was distracted by another view. With the other up close, he noted the faint dust of freckles which speckled the bridge of his nose. He’d never noticed that before. Perhaps because it camouflaged well in to his skin tone. It was almost shameful to admit it was rather endearing. Iwaizumi suited them.

He was so engrossed by his discovery he hadn’t noticed the drag of silence. “Kousuke.”

“Hm?” Oikawa tore his gaze up to find Iwaizumi frowning at him.

“What are you looking at?”

“Oh. Nothing,” he replied, almost sheepishly. “Sorry.”

He wasn’t too sure why he’d apologised because it only sounded more suspicious. Iwaizumi seemed to notice too, for he took a step closer, scrutinising. His expression deepened with every second as they maintained the stare.

There was a sudden flicker in his eyes, and he opened his mouth to ask, “you were checking me out just now, weren’t you?”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped at the unexpected comment. “ _What?_ ”

To his surprise, Iwaizumi laughed. “Why the look?” he asked. His grin turned wicked and there was a suggestive edge to his voice when he said, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”  
He gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Sometimes it makes me wonder if you do these things on purpose.”

Of all things, that was the last thing he'd ever expected to come out of the other's mouth. Oikawa's mouth grew dry. “What about you?" he asked.

The question seemed to trigger Iwaizumi. One moment he was playful and smiling, the next he was staring him down, eyes as dark as sin. “Bedroom. Now,” he ordered in a low voice.

It sent immediate chills up and down Oikawa’s spine. What he was talking about, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was in trouble. Emotions are involuntary things. And it was not doing any favours for him right now.

Before he knew it, he was being led up the stairs by the other, hand in hand. He would’ve laughed at the situation if he weren’t so bewildered by it to begin with. He looked about frantically. What was going on in Iwaizumi’s mind? The back of his neck began to sweat.

Iwaizumi didn’t say another word as he led them up, taking one look at the bedroom, though instead diverting right and in to the guest room.

Everything appeared to be the way they’d left it. Iwaizumi scoped the room, checking the crooks and crevices until he was satisfied. He let go of the other’s hand, wiping his own on his trousers. “Second day and they’ve already got the cameras on us. Clearly these people aren’t any easy goers.”

He turned and flashed Oikawa an apologetic glance. “Hope I didn’t throw you off too hard there.”

Oikawa was at a loss of words. But he would’ve been lying if he didn’t say he felt mildly disappointed.

“I knew there was something about this neighbourhood.” Iwaizumi continued and he sat down at the computer. “I could tell the moment I arrived. But now we have definitive proof.”

He offered a thumbs up at the other. “You did great, by the way. Got thrown in the deep end, but you didn’t falter once.”

“Thanks.” Oikawa didn’t know what else to say - it wasn’t as though he did anything anyway. Iwaizumi took charge the whole way through.   
He opened his mouth then paused, measuring his response before he asked, “have you done this before?”

Iwaizumi peered up from the screen. “Huh?”

“You know.” The agent gave a casual shrug. “All that in the kitchen.”  
His blush darkened when the other laughed.

“Why?” Iwaizumi sat back, resting his hands behind his head with a cocky grin plastered on his face. “Did I warm you over with my charm? I warned you earlier, didn’t I?”

Oikawa’s eyes drifted over to the taut muscles of the other’s arms. “It caught me off-guard,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry.” Iwaizumi gave a nonchalant shrug. “It’s no big deal. Just consider it all part of the character.”

“Ah.” Oikawa dropped his gaze to the ground. “Right.”

Iwaizumi sent him a quizzical look before resuming to the computer. “Well, from what I can see all systems seem to be running normally. There’s no glitch in activity.”

“So it’s unlikely they’ve hacked in to the network yet.”

“I don’t think they were even aware of it. Either that or they didn’t have time to try. Someone came in whilst we were out. Given the time frame, the door of opportunity wasn’t too big.”

Oikawa crossed his arms, thinking. “If that’s the case then it couldn’t have been the neighbours. We were with them the entire time.”

Iwaizumi’s expression shifted from avid to mild surprise. He peered up to at Oikawa. “Except one.”

Oikawa frowned as his mind caught up, then mirrored his expression. “You think it was Tengu?” he asked.

“Who else could it be?”

“Yeah, but…” Oikawa couldn’t help the scepticism that coloured his voice. “Aren’t you jumping to conclusions here? We’ve known him less than twenty-four hours.”

“I’m certain it’s him.” Iwaizumi affirmed. “My instincts are telling me he’s the one.”

He had to admit, it made sense. The timing of it all seemed far too coincidental to ignore. “Okay, let’s say this is our guy. How are you going to prove it?”

Iwaizumi appeared to be brooding deeply, frowning at the computer screen, before he drew back with a sigh. “Well.” His eyes drew up to meet his. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

 

 

**[16:02]**

 

Iwaizumi sat alone.

He was situated in his car, parked several blocks down, hidden behind a parked car and dense tree. He watched idly through the window, eyes glued to the house.

He patiently sat waiting until he spotted the first sign of movement in almost two hours. The agent waited several moments before he reached up and clicked on his earpiece. “He’s just left the house,” he murmured.

The response was almost instantaneous.  _“What’s he doing?”_

“About to get in his car. I’m going to tail him.” he murmured.

_“Okay. I’ll be leaving in two.”_

“Just keep an eye out and make sure no one sees you. Don't forget you defuse the security system first before you enter.”

_“What exactly am I looking for in there?”_

Iwaizumi considered as he started the car. “Anything that's out of the ordinary. Tag his communication. If his network is branched overseas, this guy’s no common dealer. There’s got to be some way he’s branching out to these clients.

“Also check if he owns a computer and stream it to ours. It's unlikely we'll find anything on there, but in a big business like his, there’s bound to be a blind spot.”

Oikawa gave an affirmative hum.  _“I’ll alert you if I find anything good.”_

“Good luck.”

_"Same goes for you. Be careful, Hajime.”_

Iwaizumi’s lip quirked up at the comment. “Oikawa, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were fond of me.”

There was a withdrawn pause. _“Well, wouldn’t that be troubling.”_

Iwaizumi signed out before resuming the pursuit. He wasn’t sure where they were headed, but he had no choice except to follow.   
Keeping his distance, he follow the other in to the centre of the town, trailing for several blocks. It wasn’t long before they turned and brought their car to a stop in front of a small coffee shop. Iwaizumi stopped a safe distance, debating whether to get out or wait to make sure he was staying for a while.

Up ahead, the car door popped open as Tengu stepped out dressed in a casual shirt and dress pants, a messenger bag in hand. He checked his surroundings before entering the coffee shop.

Iwaizumi inwardly counted to one hundred before he exited his car.

For a moment he thought he’d lost the other, then he spotted him. He sat at a secluded booth away from the bustling activity of the café.

There were quite a few customers, very public, but he moved in a manner that was on edge. He glanced around nervously, poking his head out as he looked around.

Iwaizumi lowered his head when the other turned in his general direction. He took a seat several tables away, ordered a long black and picked up the local newspaper left on the table.

 

***

 

The coffee mug was long drained as he flipped through the sports section of the paper for the umpteenth time.

Iwaizumi checked his watch. Twenty minutes had passed and yet he was sitting in the same spot.   
Whether he was their actual culprit or not, his actions alone were suspicious.  _What was he waiting for?_ The agent cast a discreet glance over.

The man had not budged since he arrived. In front of him were three empty mugs as he sat peering out the side window. His hands trembled and Iwaizumi wasn’t too sure whether it was from all the coffee or something else. Whatever it was, the waitress seemed to have taken a different interpretation as she flashed sympathetic looks and Iwaizumi read her lips as she mouthed  _“poor guy. The least she could’ve done is reject him face-to-face,”_  to her co-worker.

He held back a snort. At this rate, Oikawa was going to have plenty of time to excavate the house.

“Yuuya?”

Iwaizumi flinched, thought abruptly cut off. He blinked over at the stranger standing in front of his table.

Akaashi looked equally surprised, standing before him in a pair of lazy slacks and a plain T-shirt which would’ve looked sloppy on anyone else. In his hand he carried several shopping bags. He offered a friendly smile. “I thought I spotted a familiar face. What are you doing here?”

His expression faltered a moment when he noticed Iwaizumi’s panic-striken face. “Oh, sorry. You probably don’t remember my name. It’s Akaashi.”

Iwaizumi inwardly swore. The timing couldn’t have been any worse. “Ah yes, Akaashi. Five houses down, yes?”

Akaashi’s smile returned and he inclined his head politely. “You have good memory. Nice seeing you out and about the town already. What are you up to today?”

 _Trying to stay inconspicuous, no thanks to you._ “Just enjoying some sun and free time.”

“Ahh, how lovely.” Akaashi nodded understandingly. “The weather’s been wonderful to us lately. Is Kousuke not joining you today?”

“He’s at home resting,” Iwaizumi replied hastily. "It's been busy for us."

The other nodded understandingly and took it as a cue to join him at the table. “How are you finding the new place? Must be overwhelming.”

“It’s okay. Kousuke likes the change.” The agent wracked his brain to find an excuse out of the conversation. “We’re still in the process of moving but I came out to get a quiet break.”

“Moving houses is definitely exhausting. Would’ve been better to leave that to the movers - minimise the stress overload.”

“We thought it would be a good way to bond.”

Akaashi grimaced and flashed him a look of lazy disdain. “You know, honestly speaking, I despise perfect couples. You two make me question my own relationship.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure whether he was joking or not – the other had an admirably straight face. “We’re not a perfect couple,” he offered.

“Oh, come off it. You were both too smitten to even notice anyone else at the dinner. I’d say that was a given sign.”

Iwaizumi refused to blush. “It’s true we get along very well, but it wasn’t always like that,” he answered truthfully. “I hated the guy when I first met him. We were like oil and water. I fought a lot with him, and he cursed me back.”

Akaashi blinked, taken back. “Really? Well that’s a big change.”

The agent smiled politely. “It is.”  
He gave a shrug. “We definitely had our ups and downs..” he mused, “but at the end of the day, he’s always there – no matter what.”

Looking back on it now, they did come a long way together. It wasn’t easy, it really wasn’t - but they grew together, endured many things together. Thinking back on those memories brought forth a fondness in his chest.

Akaashi looked faintly offended. “How disgusting,” he jibed, though this time his smile gave him away. He cast him a look, cheek propped in his palm. “I guess it’s true what they say – how opposites attract. I can tell by the way you look at him. You really love him, don’t you?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, briefly hesitated before he answered, “I wouldn’t be with him here if I hadn’t.”

Akaashi raised an elegant brow before he drew back with a sigh. “This take me back to the good old days. Ennoshita has always been a soppy romantic, but lately his mind’s away with work.”

Iwaizumi gave an awkward smile. He didn’t know whether he could offer any advice considering his position. Afterall, his purpose here wasn’t for a light chat. He was meant to keep a close watch on Tengu.

Akaashi took one look at his expression and held out his hands. “I’m sorry, I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention.”

Iwaizumi shook himself out of his reverie. “No, it’s fine. I’m just alittle spent from the last few days.”

The other finally seemed to have gotten the message. “Right, of course.” Akaashi stood up and smiled. “Well, I’ll leave you to enjoy your break. Please do tell Kousuke I said hello.”

 _Finally._ Iwaizumi nodded encouragingly. “I will. Talk to you later.”

He waited for the other to leave before his eyes immediately darted to the booth. He stared blankly for a long moment before he dropped his head back. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath.

⚜

 

Oikawa disabled the alarm system with little trouble and unpicked the front door lock before letting himself in.

The house was so ordinary it was boring. For someone who had studied and graduated with an advanced diploma of building design, this was quite appalling.

Oikawa had requested a background check on the man earlier and the report which came in was dull to say in the least.

 _Name, Tengu Saichi._   
Born on the 8 th of November, 1976. Age forty-one.   
_Married at twenty six, but later divorced at thirty three._  
_Moved in to this house two years ago._  
_Currently works at home assisting other businesses with web designs._

There really wasn’t much going on in this mundane life of his.  
But of course the reports never did quite cover completely everything.

When he entered the house, he paused for a few seconds to listen. Greeted with silence, he began scoping the rooms for possible clues. He went through each one in meticulous detail, checking all the drawers and underneath. When he found nothing, he made his way upstairs.

The second floor only had three rooms. He easily located Tengu’s office and let himself in.

The desk was neat, containing only a decorative ceramic lamp. The surrounding book cases contained groupings of books, artefacts, and awards.

Oikawa began pulling the drawers open. In the bottom left drawer, he found a laptop. He pulled it out and turned it on. As it booted up, he examined the room when something caught his eye.

He stood up and walked over toward the bookcase. Oikawa reached over and picked up the framed picture on the shelf. There was something striking about the image, a young girl standing center-stage in the shot with a wild grin. She was wearing a dainty yellow dress and a straw hat, with the wind blowing her hair across her face, mostly hiding her features. But it was still distinguishable.

Oikawa frowned at his discovery. “The report never mentioned a daughter..” he mused under his breath. He took a picture of it for safekeeping then returned to the desk.

He sat on Tengu’s chair and looked at the laptop screen. It demanded a password.

 _That can be fixed._ Oikawa pulled a thumb drive from his pocket and inserted it in to the laptop. A series of codes flashed on the screen, and when the program breached the defence, he was brought to the desktop.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a desktop icon labelled ‘Work’. He shook his head.  _Too easy._ He clicked the icon. He scanned through the first few documents before copying the folder to his flash drive.

As it copied, he clicked the email box and streamed it to their system, so they’d receive notifications whenever he did. A message popped up indicating it would take at least a few minutes to completely stream through.

Oikawa sat back in his chair, waiting. He’d wondered what Iwaizumi was up to. Probably not much considering there was no update.

Not that he was in any way concerned; he held full faith in his partner. Iwaizumi never ceased to amaze him with his skills and careful strategising. _Clearly a man of many talent._

The thought brought back the memories of this morning, and Oikawa remembered it all as clear as day. Iwaizumi’s smile carried a spark of mischief, accentuated by a twinkle in his eye.

The agent shook his head, trying to regain his senses.  _No._ This had to stop.

Iwaizumi was his partner.  _Work_ partner. And that made everything he was contemplating wrong. Plain and simple. Wrong.

Oikawa was a professional man, known for his work ethic and integrity. Where did daydreaming about one’s partner fit in to that equation?

It didn’t. Especially in light of his position here.

Oikawa drew in a deep breath and rested his head back on the seat. “Get a hold of yourself, Tooru,” he told himself.

And that was when Iwaizumi’s voice rang in his ear.

_“Oikawa, where are you?!”_

Oikawa straightened himself.  _Speak of the devil._ _  
_ “In the bedroom,” he replied casually. “Give me five minutes. The scan is almost done-”

_“Abort the mission. Leave the house immediately.”_

Oikawa paused, frowning. “What?”

“ _Get out! Get out right now!”_ Iwaizumi barked, tone urgent.  _“I lost him. He’s gone.”_

“What are you-" Oikawa froze at a sudden sound; a key rattling in the lock of the front door downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the reqs  
> Hope you enjoyed (๑ᵔᴗᵔ๑)


End file.
